A Simple Game and other tales
by Pata Hikari
Summary: A collections of short stories covering our heroes lives. From laughter to tears, life carries on. Newest story: The Birth of a World
1. A Simple Game

_  
Weaknesses of character are normally shown in a game of Chess._

_-Garry Kasparov _

A Simple Game

By Pata Hikari

"It's called Chess, Fairy Boy."

Link examined the black and white board. He picked up the gold horse piece. "What's it about?" He asked.

Malon sighed, "You're holding a Knight. They can move three spaces and then turn one space in any direction."

Link looked at Malon in confusion. "Huh?"

Malon groaned, "It's a game."

"How is this a game?" Link set down the Knight, "All you do is sit here and move around little figures."

Malon giggled, "It's a game of the mind. Masters of strategy and tactics play this game."

"Uh-huh, and you play it too?" Link asked.

"Yup! This Chess set is a family air loom!" Malon said cheerfully, "Me and Dad play it a lot, though he beats me sometimes."

"Right, well, it can't be that hard of a game." Link looked at the whole set, "How do you play?"

Malon giggled, "Well, the object is to checkmate your opponents Queen. But I guess you have no idea what that means, do you?"

Link shook his head, "Can you just explain everything?"

Malon grinned, "OK, now each type of piece moves differently. You have Pawns, Knights, Rooks, Bishops, a King, and a Queen. Now the Pawn…"

Link carefully listened as Malon explained each and every rule, how every different piece moved, and how to capture your opponents pieces and win the game. "Sounds simple." he commented once Malon was done.

"You'd think so," Malon said, "But people have devoted their **_whole lives_** to mastering this game."

"And you?" Link smirked.

"It's just a hobby, though I'm told I'm good at it for my age." Malon shrugged, "I hear that a lot." She looked at Link, "So, do you want to play?"

Link shrugged, "Why not?" he sat down on the side with the gold pieces. "So, who goes first?"

"White." Malon answered, sitting down opposite of him.

Link stared at Malon again, "But-"

"It's just a term! Most Chess sets have black and white pieces." Malon shook her head, "I'm White, and you're Black, OK?"

"Oh," Link shook his head, "Go ahead, make your move."

With a determined grin, Malon moved a Pawn forward. Link nodded, and did the same.

_Five minutes later…_

"Checkmate." Malon said triumphantly, most of the gold pieces were off the board, and Malon had somehow managed to surround Link's Queen with a Knight, a bishop, and her King. Malon laughed silently, while Link marveled at his humiliating defeat.

"How…" Link asked, "What happened?"

"Oh **_Goddesses! _**You made so many mistakes it's not even funny. Wait, yes it is!" Malon laughed.

Link glared at Malon, "Laugh it up Red, I'll beat you this time, now that I've had a little practice."

"Oh fine, we'll play again." Malon began setting up the pieces. "You want to be White this time?"

"Sure." Link took the silver pieces and set them up, "This time I will not lose!" He announced.

Seven minutes passed this time before Link lost. "You did better this time, t this rate you may be able to beat me in ten years!" Malon said cheerfully.

"How…" Link stared, how had that happened? He had thought op a brilliant strategy, yet in one turn she had ruined it!

"Fairy Boy, I've been playing this game for as long as I can remember." Malon said calmly, "I don't think you can win."

Link groaned, "How damn it! How can this be so hard?"

"I told you so, people spend their entire lives mastering this game." Malon said.

"Yeah but…" Link muttered.

"But what?" Malon asked.

"I'm supposed to be good at games!" Link whined, "Back in the village whenever we play games, I always get picked first! And I win most of the time!"

"Well, this isn't a Kokiri game." Malon shook her head, "Chess was first played in Labrynna by Sheikah. It spread throughout Tore and soon became very popular and famous. Every three years there's the International Chess Championship in Miral. People from all over the world come to compete. You can't expect to do it well without practice."

Link sighed, "Another game?"

"Sure, let's see how long you last." Malon grinned.

* * *

"Me and Link played some Chess today Daddy." Malon said cheerfully, as she scooped up some mashed potatoes. 

"How many times did you lose boy?" Talon laughed.

"Ten times…" Link muttered as he chewed on some bread.

"How many games did you play?" Talon asked.

"Ten." Link swallowed his bread and began attacking the meat.

"It was his first time." Malon whispered loudly.

"Oh, well, I pity you Link. To start out by competing against little Malon here!" Talon grinned.

"I guessed that." Link started munching on his salad.

"Well, why not try practicing?" Talon suggested, "You seem like a bright boy, I'm sure you can figure it out."

* * *

Saria stared at the sight. Link was apparently carving little people out of a large piece of wood. Muttering about beating someone. 

"What **_are_** you doing?" She asked.

"Making a Chess set, so I can practice and beat Red." Link answered.

"Chess?" Saria asked.

"Ah Chess, the sport of intellectuals." Kalo said, "It's been a long time since I've seen a game been played, even longer since I played it!"

"You know how to play?" Link asked, "How good are you?"

"Well, I was pretty good back in the day…" Kalo grinned, "Now I don't want to brag but…"

"Teach me. Now." Link ordered.

"Is this about some stupid pride?" Saria folded her arms.

"To put it bluntly, yes." Link answered.

"You know, I think there's a Chess set in the Forest Temple." Kalo said.

"If there is, let's get it. I **_suck_** at carving." Link said.

* * *

"This is stupid…" Saria muttered. She, Link, and Kalo had found a nice looking Chess set. The board was made of the finest wood. The pieces were made from Diamond and Emerald. Now they were playing a game for Link to learn. All three were playing because Kalo was too small to move the pieces, so Saria did it for him. 

"Alright Link, tell me what you did wrong." Kalo said, every time Link moved, he asked this.

"Um…" Link examined the board, "I…er…left a Knight open for capture?"

"No…try again." Kalo said.

Link looked closer for a moment it looked like his brain would shut down. Then something clicked with him. "Wait…if I had moved my Rook, I could have checkmated your Queen!"

"Exactly, you need to learn how to take advantage of every opportunity." Kalo said, "Now to make my move. Saria, please move my King to capture Link's Knight."

"Fine." Saria picked up the piece and placed it where Link's Knight was. Link then took the piece off the board.

"Checkmate." Kalo said smugly.

"Oh…" Link sighed, "I should have expected that."

* * *

"Hey Red, want to try another game of Chess?" Link asked, leaning against the fence. 

"Oh really?" Malon raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Yup!" Link said confidently "I'm sure I can beat you now!"

"OK, fine, help me with my chores first." Malon picked up a bale of hay, "I need to feed the cows."

"Can do!" Link bent over and grabbed some hay.

Soon they were back in Malon's room, sitting at opposite ends of her Chessboard. Link was White, Malon was Black.

Link started with moving a Knight forward. Malon smiled and just moved a pawn.

This time twenty minutes passed. Yet they were still both in the game. "I'm impressed, you've gotten a lot better." Malon commented as she moved a Rook.

"Yeah, Kalo gave me a few pointers. He's pretty good at Chess, it seems." Link captured one of Malon's Knights with his King. His head hurt, this was one of the most mentally challenging things he had ever done!

"Kalo must be a good teacher, if he helped you get this good this fast." Malon moved her Bishop.

"Yeah…" Link looked at the board, "Yeah…he is…" It clicked. "Ah ha!" Link moved his Knight over into the position. "Checkmate! I win!"

"That's great Link!" Malon stood up and hugged Link, "You've gotten so much better!"

"I know!" Link grinned, he felt tired, beating Malon had been **hard**.

"Yeah, it's really great." Malon smiled, "Now I can stop going **_easy_** on you!"

Link paled.

**The End.**


	2. What happens when a Kokiri hits puberty?

_Growing older is the greatest trial the Goddesses inflicted on us._

_-A Gerudo saying_

What happens when a Kokiri hits puberty?

By Pata Hikari

It looked like it was going to be a good day. Saria opened her eyes, she had spent the night at Lon Lon Ranch. She yawned and got out of bed. "Unng…" She shook her head, something felt…off. "Did I catch something?" Saria felt strange, her stomach was cramping up and she felt just on the whole unpleasant.

"So much for a good day…" She groaned, "Nothing fun about throwing up." She ran out of the guest room, eager to reach the toilet. (A marvelous Hylian invention, right up there with bacon.) And retched, but nothing came out. "Great…" She felt really angry for some reason, "Stupid stomach!" She shouted, kicking the toilet. She noticed something else, "Oh **_Goddesses, _**did I wet myself!" How embarrassing! She hoped nobody noticed. She took off her shirt, "Guess I should take a bath." She sighed, as she pulled off her skirt and underwear…she saw why her pants were wet…

* * *

"_**Aiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!"**_

Link sat up from his seat at the breakfast table. "Saria!" He shouted.

"What's going on?" Malon looked up, "She sounds terrified!"

Link was already running upstairs, following Saria's screams. Malon quickly followed. "Don't worry! We're coming!" Link called out, they ran down the hallway to the bathroom. Link pulled open the door.

To see a completely hysterical Saria. She stopped screaming and sobbing when she saw him. "Oh Link!" She called out.

Then they both realized that Saria was a naked as the day she was born. "Gah!" Link blushed and turned away.

"_**Eeek! Get out!"**_ Saria shouted, her embarrassment overcoming her panic for a moment.

Link got hit with a few bathroom items before ducking out and closing the door. Malon gave him an amused look. "She's naked…" Link croaked out, his face beet red.

"I see…well then, I'll talk to her." Malon said cheerfully. She entered the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey Saria!" Malon said, "Can you tell me why you're screaming your head off?" 

Saria looked at Malon, "I-I'm bleeding!" She shouted.

Malon blinked, "OK…what does that mean?"

"Bleeding out of…" Saria flushed with embarrassment, "I'm bleeding down there…" She whispered.

Malon looked at Saria for a moment, before laughing.

"What's so funny!" Saria cried, tears flowing down her cheeks, "I'm bleeding here and you're laughing?"

"Saria." Malon placed a comforting hand on the Kokiri's shoulder, "What you're going through is perfectly normal for girls once they start growing older."

Saria blinked, "It's normal? How can it be normal! I knew I wanted to grow older…but this?"

Malon sighed, "Well, I guess I could have Dad or Mr. Ingo explain it." She smiled, "Everything's going to be OK."

"You sure?" Saria asked quietly.

"I'm sure." Malon patted Saria on the shoulder. "First let's get you cleaned up and in some fresh clothing."

* * *

"So, did you figure out what's wrong with her?" Link asked, rubbing his forehead. "Her aim hasn't lessened any…" 

"She's fine." Malon giggled, "Saria just had her first period."

"What?" Link asked, "Period?"

"Puberty for girls." Malon said dryly.

"Oh." Link blushed, "Navi told me about some of the things boys go through, but she didn't say anything about the girls."

Malon chuckled, "I've been having periods for about a year. She'll never get used to it, no girl does. But she'll learn to deal with them."

"So…if you aren't explaining them to her, who is?" Link asked.

"Oh, Dad is." Malon said.

* * *

Talon looked at Saria, the poor girl looked like she thought she was going to die. "Well, I guess you want me to explain what's happening to you?" 

Saria nodded fearfully.

Talon coughed, "Well then, I guess I should start by explaining where babies come from…you wouldn't know that."

Saria shrugged, "I know where Kokiri come from. They're born from the Deku Tree."

"Well, with the other races it's a tad…different." Talon said. "Let's see, to begin, for a baby to be born. Both a boy and a girl are needed."

Saria nodded, "What else?"

Talon was very uncomfortable with all this, "Well, you see. When a boy and a girl start to grow up. They begin to change, this change is what lets them…make babies."

"And I'm going through this change?" Saria asked.

"I guess so, So maybe Kokiri aren't so different then the rest of us." Talon sighed, "Something just keeps most you from changing."

"Oh! That makes since!" Saria smiled, "So…how are the babies made?"

Talon felt his confidence rise, "Well, it goes like this…"

* * *

"So…" Link asked, "Is there anything else, other then the bleeding, that happens?" 

"The mood swings." Malon said, "Believe me, they can get pretty bad."

"I see…" Link nodded, "That explains a lot."

* * *

"…and that's where babies come from." Talon finished his explanation, "You want to know anything else…Saria?" Talon noticed that Saria was once again wide eyed. She shook her head no. "Well then, that's all. I guess." 

"Thank you." Saria said slowly, before standing up.

"_**Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee!"**_

* * *

Link and Malon heard the screams. "What now?" Link asked. 

"Daddy…" Malon groaned.

They both stared as a panicking Saria ran into the room. She saw Link and latched onto him like a lifeline, "Link! Link!" She shook him rapidly.

"What is it Saria?" Link said, trying to calm her down.

"Promise me we'll never have sex!" Saria shouted in his face.

"Um…"

"_**Promise me!"**_ Saria screamed.

"OK! OK! I promise!" Link shouted.

Saria instantly calmed down, "Thank you." She said softly, kissing quickly." She looked up, "Hey, is that bacon?" She said, suddenly cheerful.

"Yeah…we saved some…" Malon said slowly.

"Oh yum!" Saria ran off to go eat.

For a moment, there was silence.

"Red." Link looked at Malon.

"Yes?" Malon asked.

"Let us never speak of this again." Link said quietly.

"Fine by me…"

**The End**


	3. A Melodious Problem

"_I try not to think about it."_

_-Red Mage (From 8-bit Theatre)_

A Melodious Problem

By Pata Hikari

The quiet sounds of the harp filled the air, the simple tune bringing a touch of otherworldly beauty to the castle grounds. Five people were resting in a small garden, one of them was playing the harp with a great amount of skill. Finally the one playing stopped, she smiled as the rest of the group applauded.

"Nice job there Red." Link said, laughing slightly, "Didn't know you were that good with a harp."

"Dad made me practice." Malon shrugged, "Though I prefer singing to playing an instrument."

Zelda smiled, "I can see why, you have a nice voice." She picked up Malon's harp, slowly pulling a few strings. "I was **_forced_** to learn to play a verity of instruments, from the Ocarina to the Piano."

"Being a Princess sucks, I bet." Link added.

"It has some benefits, I'm sure of that. Right Zel?" Kasuto gave out a sly grin.

"Maybe…" Zelda smirked, "What about the rest of you? I know Link and Saria must have **_some_** musical talent."

"I know a lot of songs," Saria pulled out her Ocarina, "Mostly Kokiri folk songs and hymns."

"Same with me." Link said, "Nothing particularly special."

"What about those Songs of Power you know?" Malon asked, "Those are special."

"You know Songs of Power?" Kasuto jumped up, sounding eager, "Play some!"

"Kas! One can't just casually play a Song of power!" Zelda shook her head, "They can be dangerous."

Link frowned, "I guess I could play one… it's pretty harmless." He smirked as he pulled out the Ocarina of Time, "I suggest you get covered."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Saria muttered, as she moved under a tree.

"Because Fairy Boy's making that smirk?" Malon sat down beside Saria, "It usually means trouble of some kind."

"Malon makes a good point." Zelda leaned back against a wall, under the overhang. "Though last I checked you cause more trouble then Link, and the rest of us, combined."

"I try." Malon stuck her tongue out.

"Shh! He's about to play!" Kasuto waved her hand in a shushing motion.

Link started to play the tune, it was a fast paced song that gave one the feeling of being inside a spiral. With each rise it seemed like thunder sounded, soon thunder **_did _**sound, as rain started pouring down from the sky. Link was drenched in a matter of moments. However, the storm faded away the instant the song did. There hadn't been a cloud in the sky.

"What was that?" Saria looked up, trying to spot a sign of the rain.

"The Song of Storms. It summons, rather predictably, a thunderstorm." Link sat down in a dry spot, "It can also cleanse the body of some curses."

"Amazing…" Kasuto whispered, "To think, you can do something like that so easily! Oh… I wish I knew how to play an instrument…"

"It's not as easy as it looks." Link stretched his arms over his head, "The Song of Storms is wild, it tries to take control. If you're not careful while playing it you might create something truly horrible."

"Where did you learn it?" Saria sat down next to Link, taking care not to get herself wet.

Link shook his head, clearing his mind and recalling the memories. "I learned it during the Lost Years. I was in Kakiriko because **_she_**," Link pointed to Zelda, "had sent me off grave robbing."

Zelda folded her arms, "You make it sound so wrong."

"Chasing a crazy ghost, through an insane obstacle course, while it throws **_fireballs_** at you, all the while being in the ghost's **_own grave, _**is wrong." Link said, "Anyway, I managed to get my hands on a Hookshot, which is why I was in the damn pit in the first place, so I decided to head out. Now, you know about the Kakiriko Windmill?"

"Somewhat." Kasuto said.

"Good, because that's where I ended up," Link tried to lean against Saria, but she pushed the wet boy away, "Turns out there was some kind of tunnel connecting the two. Now, once in there I met this guy. Now, this fellow isn't the most stable man you'll ever meet."

"How so?" Malon asked, leaning down on her stomach.

"He was nuts, scratch that, he **_is_** nuts. Totally psycho, he kept ranting about some kid screwing things up. How this kid had caused the windmill to drain the well. Well, being concerned for the legally insane, I asked him what had happened." Link shook his hat dry, letting the drippings hit Saria. (She hit him later for it.) "He then went into **_another_** rant about 'The Goddess-Cursed Song' as he called it. He then began playing it again and again." Link held up the Ocarina of Time, "I, being curious, managed to figure out the song and play it. And that's how I learned the Song of Storms."

"Bravo." Zelda deadpanned, "A crazy man taught you it."

Link raised up a finger, "Wait, there's more. You see, later I discovered that in order to get the Lens of Truth and get through the Shadow Temple I needed to get into the well. But it was sealed shut at that point! So what did I do? I went back in time, I could do that remember, and went to Kakiriko. From there I went to the windmill and drained the well. Figuring out that playing the Song of Storms would do the trick. That's how the Crazy Windmill Guy learned the song." Link smirked, "Well, what do you think?"

There was a silence.

"What? Is it something I said?" Link looked at the girls.

"Link…" Saria sighed, "Who wrote the Song of Storms? If you learned it from the Windmill Man, and he learned it from you, where the heck did it come from?"

Link froze, "Um…"

"It's confusing…" Kasuto muttered.

"Link…" Zelda said slowly, "I hope you're happy, you broke the Law of Causality, Great! A huge paradox! Just what I needed!"

"The… what?" Link blinked, "Anybody understand her?"

"You broke a rule that **_shouldn't_** be broken!" Zelda shouted, "You created a paradox, the song had to come from **_somewhere_** but where?"

"It can't be that bad…" Link said, tiring to be reassuring.

"I'm the Time Sage, I have to deal with these paradoxes before they destroy all Time." Zelda said.

"Um… sorry?" Link grinned sheepishly.

"He's a dead man." Kasuto whispered to Saria.

Something clicked in Link's mind, "Wait! I know where it came from!"

"Where?" Saria asked.

"You see, after I was sent back, the Song of Storms was kind of fuzzy. I couldn't remember how to play it." Link smiled, feeling confident again, "But then I entered Termnia! There I found this guy who wrote the song, and I learned it!"

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief, "That Nayru I don't have to deal with anything…"

Saria remembered something, "Wait, Link, wasn't Termnia the place where you made that time loop?"

Link winced, "Saria! Don't talk about that right now!"

"_**LINK!" **_Zelda shouted, _**"WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY THAT?**_

**The End.**


	4. A Shadow's Life: Part One

_A Lune Perine is among the most dangerous of all Shadow Creatures. Formed from a soul's shadow, possessing many powers that have yet to be discovered in other places. They are immortal, existing as long as the original lives. They have been used for many evil and horrible things. As such, In 93 B.U the Sheikah Clans agreed to destroy all records on creating a Lune Perine and to ban the practice, punishable by death._

_-From Forbidden Spells: Shadow Elemental Edition_

A Shadow's Life: Part One

By Pata Hikari

Darkness.

All was darkness.

And pain.

I felt myself being pulled away from…something. Something I knew was important. Yet there was nothing I could do about it, I didn't know anything, only feelings. And yet, as I was pulled through the strange void, I felt myself gaining something, as if in an attempt to replace what I had lost It did not match what I had possessed before, but it was close enough for me.

I opened my eyes.

Instantly I discovered that it was dark. Funny, how shadows have been a part of my existence from the beginning. But I digress, I looked around the gloomy room, trying to make sense of things. It was a circular room, with strange symbols carved into the walls, standing at the door, was a woman. She looked at me with her golden eyes, a little bit of surprise in them.

I looked at her, it occurred to me that I should try speaking with the woman, "Hello," I said slowly, letting the words enter my mind.

The woman looked at me with her face displaying an emotion…confusion? Where was this information coming from anyway? She spoke, saying something in a different language.

I stared at the woman, already my mind was gaining new knowledge, telling me that the language that I had spoken was used only by "Kokiri" and that I should speak "Common Hylian." I took the advice, speaking this time in the language she understood. "Hello, I'm sorry for the strange greeting, it is my native tongue." Where had that come from? Yet, it seemed somehow true.

The woman nodded, "I'm surprised you actually work." she said, with an emotion present in her voice. "Come, the King awaits." she turned and began to walk, leaving the room.

I paused, a King…someone important somehow. I followed her, peering around the corridors. Everything was so dark, a feeling of gloom floated through the air, like a toxic miasma. The woman continued to move ahead of me, her cold demeanor extended beyond herself, chilling the room. I saw a reflective surface, a mirror, yes, that's what they are called. I paused to look at my reflection.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked, irritation in her voice.

"I wish to see what I look like." I explained, peering into the glass. I had the form of a young man, my skin is pale. I somehow felt surprised at this, despite the fact that I had known nothing but darkness. My hair is a metallic silver, shining in the dim light. My eyes are a strange red color. My clothing is black, from my tunic, to my undershirt, to my leggings, the boots I wore, my fingerless leather gloves, even my pointed hat that drops behind my head. Everything is a different shade of black. Yet, it all seemed off somehow, but I could not point out what would be right.

"Are you done yet?" the woman asked.

I paused for a moment, "Yes," I said, "Very well, let's go see this King." I followed the woman, up a set of winding stairs, it all ending at a huge set of red doors.

"He's in here." She said, "Good luck." the woman turned away, "I'm not going to risk my neck being the same room as him."

Her comment did not inspire confidence in me, to put it mildly.

I stood there, starting at the red door for a few minutes. Finally mustering up the will, I pushed open the door, the room had no walls, only stained glass windows, depicting various people of all kinds and eras. Sitting in an elaborate throne, reading a book, was a man. He was a tall man, very muscular, his tanned skin blended in with the black clothing he wore. His long red cape sat behind him, matching his hair. He lazily looked up at me with golden eyes. They shone with intelligence and cold logic. His face twisted into a slight smile. "Ah, so, it did work." he said.

Something about this man repulsed me, horrified me, angered me. Yet, I kept my emotions under control, a skill that would serve me for years to come. "So…" I said calmly, "You are a…King? And what is a King, exactly?"

The man chuckled, "A King is a leader of a land, It is my job to make sure my subjects are kept under control. You may call me Ganondorf."

I looked at him, "Well, Ganondorf, what am I doing here?" I asked, "Because I don't know how I got here."

Ganondorf stood up, setting down his book, "Well, you were born here." he said calmly, "You are a _Lune Perine,_ I created you."

Lune Perine? Soul Wraith? I looked at Ganondorf, "What do you mean, you created me?" I asked, my curiosity barely being felt above my repulsion.

"It is nothing." Ganondorf said with a wave of his hand, "Just answer a question for me; What is your name?"

I paused, my name? Faint memories settled at the edge of my mind, just beyond my reach. A single name came through the veil. "Link." I said finally, "That feels right for me…" yet something **wasn't** right about it.

"Ah, so the little brat's name is Link…" Ganondorf muttered, my hearing barely picking it up. He turned to me, a jovial smile on his face, "So, Link, I hope you will enjoy my home. I will call upon you when I need your assistance. You are free to go about the castle as you please, but do not try to leave. Or else you shall meet an unpleasant end." he turned and went back to his book.

Shuddering from the horrible feelings this man inspired within me, I took his advice and left.

* * *

I didn't see Ganondorf for a while after that. True to his word, there was nothing to stop me from exploring the massive palace. The castle was actually rather empty, only the occasional woman served to remind me that there was life in that place. Their cold demeanor, I soon learned, was not merely a product of their distrust of me. It seemed to be a result of spending time in the castle. It's gloomy atmosphere, coupled with a tension that suggested that your life could be ended at any moment, proved to suppress any feelings of warmth and happiness that might have formed.

I soon discovered a library, filled with more books then I could hope to count. I found myself spending more time here, absorbing myself in knowledge. Nobody ever disturbed me in my readings, I seemed to be the only one who ever entered the room.

That is, until I met Ganondorf for the second time. He came into the library as I was reading a book on Zoran technology. Once again, revulsion and anger swelled within me, yet, I succeeded in keeping these emotions from showing up on my face once again.

Ganondorf did no such thing, his eyes flashed, his lips curled into a snarl, and his voice shook with rage. "What are you doing in my library!" he shouted, slamming his fist against the table, a dent appeared in the thick hardwood where his blow hit.

I looked up from my book, "I recall," I said evenly, "That you said I could go where I wish. I happen to wish to be here."

Ganondorf paused, for a moment his anger seemed to boil over, then he stopped. A calm look came over his face, "So I did…" he said, "Well, this is my private library, you are the first to enter it."

"Are you going to tell me not to come here any more?" I asked, yet, I hoped not. Reading was the only thing keeping me sane in this dark place.

Ganondorf shook his head, "I don't see why, I **_did_** say that you could go where you please. And I don't go back on my word, yes, you can continue to come here." Ganondorf grabbed a book from a shelf, turning it to a page.

"I'm guessing you are well read, Ganondorf?" I asked him as he settled into a chair.

"Boy," Ganondorf smiled, it was a genuine smile, without anything uncomfortable behind it. "They say knowledge is power, and power is key." at this point his smile became disturbing, "I yearn for power, of all kinds. Power is needed to rule, to live, when it comes down to it… power is the most important thing."

A book of philosophy I had read a short while ago entered my thoughts, "Yet, power must be balanced out with the knowledge on how to use it. And the strength to use it properly." I said, feeling a perverse enjoyment of this budding conversation.

"Of course." Ganondorf leaned over, "Three parts are needed… Power, Wisdom, and Courage. I know that all too well…"

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you… missing something?" I asked him.

"Two things… one held by my greatest foe still alive. The other lost to the currents of fate." Ganondorf answered, "They are what I need… once I have them, nothing will stop me."

"And what do you need?" I said, a dark feeling welling up in my belly.

"Why, the Power of the Gods themselves." Ganondorf laughed.

* * *

I was sitting down in the dining room. Ever since the conversation in the library I had been eating with Ganondorf. He would ask me questions and I would give him an answer. Sometimes he agreed, sometimes he did not. But either way he listened to my opinions and respected them. I found myself warming up to him, how could I not? When he was treating me like a friend and confidant? I could see anger in the eyes of the women, they did not like how I was able to gain their leader's trust so easily.

"So… This person has been causing you trouble?" I asked, Ganondorf was asking for some advice on some matter.

"Yes, he has allied himself with Sheik," Sheik, the one person who Ganondorf truly considered a threat, he was also holding one of the things Ganondorf needed. "Together they are gathering the strongest people they can find and turning them against me. The two have already destroyed my base in the Forest of Life, as well as removed a man loyal to me who was supplying my armies with horses."

"If he is such a problem, why not deal with him personally?" I took a bite of meat, "Surely he is no match for you."

"If only it were that simple…" Ganondorf sighed, "But Sheik has… methods of preventing me from finding them by magical means. So I have to use scouting patrols instead. And they do not work well."

"Why not?" I frowned.

"Once a patrol stumbled across the two. Only one came back alive, his mind scrambled and both arms cut off." Ganondorf looked at me, "Scout patrols have twenty soldiers each."

"Whoa…" I dropped my fork, "They must be dangerous people."

"Very… They are the only things that pose a threat to me." for a brief second, I saw fear in Ganondorf's eyes, "They grow stronger with each day…"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked him, feeling some genuine concern.

"Why yes, I believe there is." Ganondorf smiled, one of those smiles that made me shudder.

* * *

It was a elegant looking sword, the long blade was razor sharp. It was truly a work of art, it was the sort of weapon that only the greatest of blade masters held.

It was supposed to be mine, it seemed. I picked up the weapon watching the light reflect off the smooth metal. I looked up to see Ganondorf standing across the room, holding a blade of his own.

"How will me learning how to use a sword aid you?" I asked simply, something about the thought of fighting both thrilled and sickened me. It was a strange sensation.

"There is a great power in you Link." Ganondorf said, eagerness in his voice. "That power can be unlocked with the right training." He laughed, "Each person is given a gift in life. But you have to earn the right to use it though hard work and trials." He held up his weapon, "Let us unlock your gift." He said quietly, "Defend yourself."

Ganondorf rushed at me at such speeds I could barely see him move. Faster then I thought possible my arm moved to block his blow. Our two swords rang together to make an almost musical clang. There was a brief moment where we stood there, both sides struggling to over come the other. Yet Ganondorf was stronger then me, so I knew he would win if I kept this up. Using that same lighting fast speed I ducked under his sword and thrust at him. Ganondorf jumped back before parrying my attack, he then struck at me again. I managed to block his strike, but it sent shockwaves through my body none the less. I fell off balance for a brief moment, but that was all Ganondorf needed. He easily knocked my weapon out of my hand. My sword clattered down on the other side of the room. I fell back as I saw him still swinging at me. _What is he doing?_ I remember thinking, _Is this how he plans to unlock my "gift?" By trying to kill me?_ I ducked another strike, fear overran my mind as I slipped into a sort of trance. Everything became blurred as I struggled to keep up the pace. Yet, as I began to weaken, a burning sensation filled my being. It was a strange feeling, yet one that felt right. This burning welled up through me… It began to threaten to scorch me from the inside unless it was released. I knew then, how to release the burning, thrusting my hands forward, Ganondorf's sword stopped moving an inch away from me, yet it was not from his own will. It was from mine. I released the flames, letting them loose with a quiet whisper of their name.

"_**Din's Fire." **_The fire shot at Ganondorf, blowing him away with their power. I laughed as the power flowed through me. What a rush! I pressed harder, letting loose even more power. The room was filled with a bright light, it was my gift that had done this! I fell to my knees, my strength having left me. I looked up and saw Ganondorf walking towards me… a huge smile on his face. I laughed with joy for a moment, just before passing out.

* * *

"It is impressive, I guess." I heard a woman's voice say.

"Impressive? My dear girl, he is far more then that! He is the key! He shall defeat Sheik and that cocky 'Hero of Time!' I can assure you that." Ganondorf's voice said, happier then I had ever heard him.

"Even though he is from that 'Hero' that you speak of?" The woman said, "By the way, how did you manage to get enough of his soul's light to make this creature?"

I tried to say something, yet I was still to weak to even open my eyes, let alone speak or move. What were they talking about?

"When the boy awakened the Forest Sage, the little Kokiri brat gave him some of her essence. His soul was bright enough for a blind Poe to sense it while he absorbed her power. I gathered what I needed then." Ganondorf said in a very business like manner. Almost like he was a salesman detailing a product.

"I must admit, it's somewhat sweet. The way you're staying by his side. It almost makes me think you have a heart in there." The woman said, biting sarcasm in her voice.

"I need to make sure I have his trust. He is like any child, you give him your care, and he will give you his loyalty." Ganondorf answered, "I would send you to the dungeon for that little remark if it were not for your powers, Kasuto."

"It must suck so much that you can't just brainwash me like Nabooru, doesn't it?" The Kasuto woman laughed, "Oh, by the way. The Fire Sage will wake up within the week, just thought I'd tell you."

"Ngg…" I finally found the strength to wake up fully, just as Ganondorf unleashed a storm of curses.

"Oh look, he's awake." I opened my eyes and saw a cold looking woman, even colder then the norm, glancing at me. "Does it even speak?"

"Very amusing." I said dully, "Do you think I am in invalid who can not care for oneself?"

"Leave my presence Kasuto. I have nothing more to discuss with you." Ganondorf commanded.

Kasuto looked at Ganondorf, "Yes, my King." She said venomously before leaving.

I shook my head, "Who was that?" I asked him, "and what happened to me?"

"She was merely giving me a report of conditions in the Valley." Ganondorf answered, "As for what happened to you, you merely overexerted yourself and passed out. It's a common thing."

"I see…" I shook my head, "Is it alright for me to get out of this bed?" I felt somewhat uncomfortable after overhearing that conversation. It unnerved me for some reason.

"Of course. I'm sure you are fine now." Ganondorf said casually, "I expect you to keep up your practice. After all, we wouldn't want that little gift of yours to go to waste, now would we?"

"Right…" I pulled the covers off me and left the bed, "May I leave?"

"Go right ahead." Ganondorf answered.

"Thank you…" I left quickly, not wanting to be around any people.

* * *

I sat in my room, trying to meditate. I remembered reading somewhere that it could help clear ones mind and give them focus. So I decided to try it out.

It was more difficult then the book had implied.

The rush of power that I had felt, it had been so addicting. For a brief moment I had felt the very fabric of reality bend to my will. I wanted to use that power again... Yet it felt wrong to use it for Ganondorf, even though he was the reason why I discovered it!

It was a dilemma I had not expected to encounter. How could I solve it?

I felt indebted to Ganondorf. He was all I really knew. Other then vague memories of events and places I can not name…

How did I know Ganondorf? Some emotion had awoken within me when I had first saw him. Where had I seen him before… where did I come from…?

Something came to me...

* * *

_I was walking alongside the river, cheerfully swinging my arms around. Navi was hovering behind me, her wings fluttering slightly in the cool breeze. It was a beautiful sunset out on the fields._

"_So," I heard her say, "What are you going to do now?"_

"_What else?" I turned to her with a grin, "We're going to Castle City to give the Spiritual Stones to Princess Zelda."_

"_I see," Navi tilted her head to the side, "then what?"_

"_I go home, and tell Saria and the others about the outside world!" I laughed, "Maybe I'll come back later to visit Red." I paused for a moment in thought, "Oh! I know!" I clapped my hands together, "I'll bring Saria up here! She'd love to meet Malon!"_

"_Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" Navi said fondly, "We still might have more to do."_

"_What else is there?" I said dismissively, "Once we drop these off, Zelda will get the Triforce, and I'll go home."_

"_What about you?" She shook her head, "Don't you want to make a wish?"_

_I paused, "I guess I could wish that the Great Deku Tree would be brought back to life."_

"_That's good." Navi smiled._

"_Come on Navi! I'll race ya!" I shouted, as I started to run towards the walled city._

_For a while we ran, laughing and having a good time. When we reached the gates of the city, it was discovered that they were shut. The drawbridge was up, we could not enter until morning._

"_Drat." I kicked the ground, "Now we have to wait for tomorrow!" I whined, it just wasn't fair!_

"_Well, let's settle down for the night…" Navi flew over my head, "Get out the sleeping bag."_

_Just then two sounds were heard, one being a bolt of lightning striking the earth, the other being the creaking sound of a drawbridge lowering._

"_Whoa!" I stepped back, "I guess somebody saw me…"_

"_A storm's coming… we got a little lucky I guess." Navi said._

_As the bridge hit the ground… I heard a sound… a loud clicking, moving in a steady beat._

_A horse's gallop._

_I jumped out of the way just as a white horse dashed by me. Looking up, I could see two familiar people._

"_Zelda?" I whispered, "What are you doing?"_

_Almost as if she heard me, the princess turned around and looked at me. She tossed something… it glittered in the dim light of the storm. It flew past me, landing in the moat._

"_Someone else is coming!" Navi shouted_

_Another horse ran over the bridge, this one pure black. It stopped just a few feet to my right._

"_Damn it all! I lost her!" I heard a harsh voice say. I looked up… sitting on the back steed was the one man I had hoped never to meet._

_Ganondorf._

_He looked down at me, his golden eyes blazing with fury. Thunder crashed, almost as if to compliment his evil. "You, boy! Where did the people riding the white horse go!"_

"_I- I don't know what you are t- t- talking about." I stuttered out._

_Ganondorf's eyes narrowed, "You're lieing boy. Are you trying to protect them? It won't do you any good!"_

_I stood up, my whole body was shaking with terror. "I- I- won't t- t- tell you." I pulled out my sword, "Because you're evil." I held my weapon out in front of me, **forcing **myself to not shake._

_Ganondorf… laughed. For a moment I felt confused, what was this?_

"_Well, isn't this interesting." He said, "You've got guts, I'll give you that kid." He smirked, "But do you have the power to back it up?"_

"_I'm not afraid of you!" I shouted._

"_Cute." Ganondorf said lightly, "Well kid, take your best shot. I'll even give you the first blow!"_

"_RRRAAAHHH!" With this battle cry I leaped forward, my sword fully extended, ready to cut the cruel man. My sword flew at Ganondorf, slamming into his right arm. Yet, before I could do **anything** I froze in midair, it happened so quickly I couldn't react at all. Then I flew back, hitting he ground with a loud thud._

"_I'm impressed." Ganondorf laughed, "Not many people can penetrate my protective barrier that deeply, most get blown away before they even get close!" Ganondorf looked down at me as I pulled myself up, "Don't feel bad kid, you did better then average warrior." He raised up his hand, "But it's time to end this little sparring match." A powerful light formed in his upraised hand. A burst of magic flew at me a second later._

_Reacting quickly, I attempted to block the blast. Not that it did me any good, my whole body shook with pain as every part of my body burned. I fell to the ground, my vision blurring._

"_See ya kid, my name is Ganondorf of the Gerudo Spirit Clan. The next time we meet... I will be your king!" His voice was the last thing I heard before everything went black..._

* * *

I snapped out of the trance I had slipped into. The memory, for what else could it be, had been so intense. I hadn't been remembering it so much as **reliving** it.

It scared me. More then anything I could remember feeling.

What had happened? My body... it had been smaller, I had been younger in that memory. So what did it mean? Had I been captured, somehow, and brainwashed? Years had passed since that event that still replayed in the back of my mind.

And who was Navi? Who was Zelda? What were the Spiritual Stones? What was the Triforce?

Somehow... I knew that I could not find the answers in the castle. Now that I knew that there was a life before this cold place... one where the sun shines, and laughter and love exists...

I grabbed the sword Ganondorf had given me. I did not know what I was going to do... all I knew was that in order to find out the truth... I needed to leave this place.

I began making plans for my escape.

_**To be Continued... **_


	5. Bushido

Bushido

By Pata Hikari

The moon was red in the night sky. It was an unusual color for the moon to be, yet for many it fortold death and war. Few of the soilders in the castle were superstitious though. So most of them paid the sky little more then a curious glance. Yet there was still an air of deep tension.

Rumors had been spreading through the land. One of a demon who struck down those lords who were... too abusive of their power. While most of the soilders were loyal to their leader to the point of refusing to see anything else, others could see that the local lord whom they served was harsh. Harsh to the point of cruelty, in most cases. The fact that many of the lords in neighboring regions had suddenly vanished, their castles razed to the ground, at seemingly random times and patterns, did not help. Some merely brushed the rumor of the demon off as a panicked fantasy, stating that it was merely the normal wars that the lords of the land engaged in. Yet others were not so sure... it seemed to sudden to be the product of battle. So there were now two groups in the castle, those who beleived in the demon, and were fearing they would be next. And those who dismissed it all as mere paranoia.

The beleivers were proven right, on the night with the red moon.

The stone gates of the castle grounds suddenly blew in. Being shoved forward by a brust of red fire. The gates, now glowing with heat, slammed into a small armory, crushing the building. The reaction was instant, all the soilders, the warriors, the mercernaries, all gathered together to fight off whatever had invaded their space.

The demon calmly entered the grounds. His cold blue eyes looking out to them, two blades were in his posession. One was held in front of him, it glittered with a golden light. The other one was sheathed, strapped to his back.

"It's the demon!" One of the soilders shouted in panic, he turned and tried to run, yet his supeiors cut him down. Killing him for the crime of wanting to survive.

The demon looked at the general who had cut down the fleeing man so coldly. He calmly held up his empty hand. "You all follow a wicked man." He said quietly, yet all could hear his voice as if he were right next to them, "I see that some of you even wish to be this wicked man." A red ball of flame appeared in his hand. "So... prepare to greet your leader in Hell." The ball of flame shot forth from his hands, striking the general. A moment later only ashes remained.

"Kill him!" another general commanded. It was the same as always... those who know nothing but war follow those who are masters of it. Those who spend their lives studying the methods of battle. Those who's sole purpose for living is to kill other human beings.

They all rushed towards the demon, eager to strike him down.

The demon watched them with apathy, he stood there and waited for them. One soilder brought his sword down, aiming for the demons head. There was a flash of gold, and the soilder fell. Two thrust their spears at him, within a second both were impaled on their own weapons. More and more charged, yet none could even touch the demon.

The demon did not care who it was, all he did was march forward, cutting down anything that stood in his way with the brutal efficancy of a machine.

Finally, someone landed a blow on the demon.

An archer shot an arrow, somehow the demon made a mistake and failed to deflect it like all the others. It plunged into his shoulder, the next moment a soilder kicked at the demons arm in desperation. The golden blade flew out of the demons hand, landing a few feet away. The clang of the demons weapon hitting the ground brought silence to the bloody fortress. Everyone stared at the demon, the shock of him being injured temperarily stopping the battle.

The demon looked at the arrow in his shoulder, and for the first time showed emotion. It was a look of annoyance. He grabbed the arrow and pulled it from his body, before throwing the bloodied shaft to the ground. The demon reached behind him and drew his second sword. This blade was different the the golden weapon, it seemed... unreal. It seemed to glisten with all the colors humankind could concive, a long stemmed black rose was ingraved into the swords side. The demon then cut the soilder who had disarmed in a moment ago. A second later there was nothing more then dust.

The battle began anew, the demon still marching towards his goal. One man was knocked down by the demons stike, barely avoiding a death blow. "Please! Spare me!" the man sobbed as the demon loomed over him.

The demon looked at the weeping form of a man for a moment, before pointing towards the shattered remains of the gates and speaking once more. "Go." He ordered, "Go and never follow those who desire to do evil to their fellows."

The man looked at the demon for a second, before running towards the gate, away from the bloodshed.

And the demon marched on.

By dawn, the castle was razed to the ground.

There was no trace of the demon.

* * *

"Hey Link? Is something wrong?"

Saria walked over to Link, he was sitting on the staircase to the Forest Temple, looking at the night sky. There was a haunted look upon his face.

Link turned to look at her, he sighed sadly. "Just thinking about the past... it's... not pleasent."

Saria wrapped her arms around him, "Don't worry about it. What's done is done."

Link smiled slightly, "Maybe you're right..."

"I know I am." Saria giggled, looking up at the sky, "Well, you don't see that everyday!" She smiled, "A red moon? That's gotta be rare."

"Yeah..." Link whispered, "it is..."

**The End**


	6. Memories of the Past: Departure

Memories of the Past

By Pata Hikari

First Memory: Departure

For a long time I just sat there. Holding the green stone which the Great Deku Tree had given me. I was just confused, what kind of person would be willing to kill… just to get this gem? I am no stranger to death. Life survives at the cost of another, just to eat requires killing another living thing in many cases. But **this? **To kill the God of the Forest for a stone? I didn't know what kind of man would do that, and I didn't want to ever meet him.

"Kid?" Navi flew in front of me, her eyes reflected a tired sadness… as if she had seen things like this all too often. "We need to head back to the Kokiri Village. It's been three days since we departed. I imagine the others are worried about you."

I nodded slowly, "Unng…" I stood up, "Hard to believe we spent that long underground…" I shook my head… if only I had been faster…

"Come on." She said, and began flying back to the village.

With one last look at the Deku Tree… I followed her.

* * *

At the end of the pathway, I could see all the Kokiri had gathered. I wasn't surprised, after all, I had felt the Deku Tree's death. Surely the other Kokiri, who were more sensitive to the workings of the Forest the me, would have felt it.

Mido marched towards me, for once he did not appear to be trying to challenge or bully me. Instead there was genuine concern. "What happened?" He asked me.

I looked down the ground. "The Great Deku Tree… he's dead."

A wave of shock shot through my fellows. I could see that they were going through much the same reaction as I had…

"But, how?" Mido exclaimed, "How… why?"

"An evil outsider did it." I answered, "He cursed the Deku Tree, he died from the curse." Though I could tell that many Kokiri didn't believe it.

Mido looked me straight in the eyes, "How did the outsider do this?" He demanded.

I sighed, "I really don't know…"

"What?" Mido grabbed my arm, "You say you don't know? How could you not know! You were there!"

"I just don't!" I shouted, "Just leave me alone!" Tears that I hadn't even known I had left me. I tried to run through the crowd, yet Mido wouldn't let go of me.

"Not until we get some real answers!" Mido snapped, he sounded angry… though I could see some tears, they were just staying in his eyes.

"Leave him alone." A quiet voice commanded. I instantly recognized it.

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity I smiled, as Saria walked up to us. She looked kinda dirty, and her hair was a bit unkempt. I also noticed that her eyes looked a little puffy… But still, it was Saria! I felt relieved to see her again, it had been too long.

"Can't you see that Link's tired?" She asked, "For the love of Farore, he looks like he was mauled by a Wolfos!"

Mido instantly looked guilty, he quickly let go of my hand and looked away. "Sorry…" He muttered.

I gave Saria a weak smile, "Thanks." I mouthed. She just smiled back.

I then took about two steps forward, before nearly tripping. Luckily, Saria managed to catch me before I slammed into the ground.

"I guess you finally ran outta energy kid." Navi commented. I gave her a slight glare, even though it was true. I doubted I even had the energy to stand anymore. I **really **needed some sleep. Leaning against Saria for support, I started walking home.

* * *

"What did you do down there anyway?" Saria asked me as we managed to get into my house. (I really regretted building mine in a tree about then.) A warm feeling went through me as she helped me settle down for some rest. I had felt the warm feeling before, it was always strange, and it always happened at times like this. It felt nice, though awkward.

"Well…" I looked at her, it was strange, I had never seen Saria like this before… she looked like some strange cross between sad and curious, with a bit of some other emotion I couldn't identify. But still, I just sighed sadly, "I fought a Gohma." I answered.

Saria gasped, placing a hand over her mouth… I could understand her reaction. Gohma's are very dangerous creatures, to kill one usually takes about three or four Kokiri. Luckily, most Gohma keep away from us, so we rarely have to deal with one.

"Really?" I heard Kalo say as he flew in front of me, "You never cease to surprise me Link."

I flushed a little at the praise, Kalo had always been there for me. Even though he was Saria's Guardian he sometimes felt like mine well.

Saria nodded slowly, "That really is impressive."

I sighed, "I don't feel impressive." I muttered, "I just feel tired and sore."

"Well then." Saria suddenly pushed me onto my bed, "You need to rest!" She smiled, even though there was still some sadness in her eyes. Why was she sad? Even though I knew there was a reason for her to be sad, it didn't seem right to have Saria be sad. I wanted her to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted… so many things I've done, just to hear her laugh and see her smile. To see her sad like this, and knowing there was a good chance that I had, albeit indirectly, cause it forced a sharp pain through my heart.

"Well, sleep well." Saria gave me a quick hug, "I'll cook you something when you wake up."

"Thanks." I yawned, I watched as Saria left my house. Then I noticed that Kalo hadn't. "What is it?" I asked him.

Kalo looked at me, "It's Saria. I'm worried about her." He sighed, "The moment you left to the Great Deku Tree, she got all depressed. She was **_convinced_** that she was never going to see you again."

Thoughts of the Deku Tree's last request, to leave the Forest and seek out a "Princess of Destiny" what ever that was, drifted though my mind. Yet I said nothing, as if not speaking of it would keep it from happening. "I'm sorry." Was all I said, before closing my eyes and drifting into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

I was standing in a dark meadow. It was night, each star seeming to stand out in some way. It was as if each one was important, and had a story to tell. Looking across the field, I could see Saria some distance away picking some herbs. I called out to her, smiling as she looked up and waved. She seemed so perfect… so happy. It filled me with a strange kind of joy. I began walking towards her.

Then a star flashed, we both looked up in shock. The strange colored star began glowing brighter and brighter. It was frightening to see it act that way. Then the star fired a beam of light down to the ground in-between me and Saria. For a moment we both stared at the frightening light. And then the earth began to shake… Within an instant, a massive crack formed where the light was shining. Saria looked up at me, a look of loss on her face.

And then the ground split in two, me on one half, and Saria on the other. I ran towards the edge, reaching out to her, calling for her.

She just looked at me, her whole being seeming to fade as we drifted further and further away.

I gritted my teeth. There was no way I was going to lose her! I backed up a few feet, before rushing forward as fast as I could. When I reached the edge I jumped, putting more power into it then an other leap I had ever done before.

Seeing me jump towards her seemed to have snapped Saria out of her depression, for she rushed towards the edge of her side and stretched her hand out, all while shouting words of encouragement.

My hand was an inch from hers…

* * *

"Kid! Wake up!" a voice called out. Though I was still to asleep to really pay any attention to it. "Come on Kid! Are you that lazy? By Din! **_Wake up!"_**

My eyes snapped open. Navi was hovering over me, an annoyed look present. "It's about time. Geez, are you sure you don't enter a coma every time you sleep?"

"For the last time no." I groaned as I sat up. Looking out the window, I could see that it was still night. I shuddered at the sight of the stars, the disturbing dream not forgotten. "How long was I asleep?"

"Oh, about ten hours." Navi said casually, "But come on! We need to go!" She pointed to a pile which contained clean clothing, the Kokiri Sword, my Deku Shield and my Holding Sack. "Get dressed, we're leaving soon."

"How did you move all that stuff?" I asked.

Navi glared at me, and an instant later my hat flew off the pile and hit my face. "I used magic, you dolt. How else would I do it?"

I put my hat on, and then what Navi said hit me, "Wait, what do you mean by 'we're leaving soon?'"

Navi rolled her eyes, "Exactly that. We're leaving after you get dressed, now hurry up!"

"Wait! But what about saying good-bye?" I was confused, shouldn't we wait for everyone to be awake?

Navi shook her head, "Believe me Kid, it'll cause a lot less fuss if we leave now." Her eyes softened, "Besides, I don't think you should say good-bye to people unless you plan to never see them again."

Her logic did make sense, and I definitely wanted to see Saria again. "OK…" I began getting ready.

* * *

The village was silent. I moved through it quickly. I didn't know what waited for me beyond the Forest… all I knew was that it was important. I walked past the buildings, the plants, the places that I had known all my life. The thought that I would be leaving them, seeing new things, both frightened and thrilled me.

Then Saria stepped out in front of me. She had suddenly appeared from the shadows. I stumbled back from the sudden shock of seeing her.

"I knew you were leaving." She said calmly.

I stepped towards her, "Saria I-"

"I knew it all along." She continued, "From the moment I first met you, I knew you were different." She looked up at the stars, "Different like me." She walked up to me, letting out a thoughtful smile. "Perhaps that's why we're so close. It's because we're both outcasts." Saria placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Oh well. I know that no matter what, we'll never forget each other."

I began to feel very uncomfortable, for some reason. You see, while I had always known Saria was a girl… for the first time it really stood out to me. The fact that she was a girl suddenly became very important.

I pulled her into a hug, as more tears let themselves be known. We stood there for a moment, not saying anything.

"I'll come back. I promise." I whispered, even as Saria began sob a little.

"I know you will, and I'll wait." She choked out, "And maybe one day, you'll leave again… and I'll come with you."

"Yeah. And we'll see the outside world." I smiled. We both parted, I could feel that strange warmth again.

Saria smiled as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Wait! I need to give you something." She reached into her sack, pulling out a small wooden ocarina. Beautiful symbols were carved into the wood. "Here, this is for you." She held it out to me.

I stared at the gift… it was her most prized possesion! To think… she was giving it to me. "I can't take this." I shook my head, "It's yours!"

"Then let's trade." Saria winked, "Give me your ocarina, and I'll give you mine. And once you come back we'll swap back."

I nodded, that sounded reasonable. I pulled out my own ocarina. Made of a darker red wood and a bit larger. I handed it to her, and she gave me mine.

"There. Now remember to come back." Saria smiled, before turning back to her house.

Navi looked at me, "OK… let's go now." She seemed to have a strange look… was it pity?

I nodded, knowing now that I would come back someday. As I walked, I made a silent promise to myself.

That no matter what, I would stay with Saria. Even if it meant defying the Gods themselves.

**The End.**


	7. An Education

_Knowledge is power. But sometimes you need to learn how to use it first._

An Education

By Pata Hikari

"What are you doing?"

Syrup looked down at her six year old granddaughter. The girl was wearing her mother's hat again; she was struggling to hold it up on her head with one hand. She was grinning widely; a gap could be seen from where she had lost a tooth recently.

Syrup smiled, "I'm just writing some papers."

"Oh." Maple walked around her, "What's on the papers?"

"Work." Syrup patted Maple on the head, "Why don't you go play?"

"I don't wanna!" Maple smiled, "I want to go with you." She leaned in close to her. "Please?"

Syrup frowned, "Leave me be child." She said a warning in her voice.

Maple pouted, folding her arms, the hat she was wearing falling over her head. She quickly scrambled to prop the hat back up over her eyes. "But you're the only _interesting_ person around here!"

Syrup didn't know if she should be flattered or scared that out of the three adults in the Relom house, _she_ was the one Maple found interesting. "Shouldn't you be returning your mothers hat?"

"It's my hat." Maple said with such conviction that for a moment Syrup almost agreed with her.

"No… it isn't." Syrup replied flatly.

"I'm a witch. So I wear the hat. Besides, Mom _never_ wears it." Maple adjusted the hat again.

"You're not an official witch until your teacher says you are." Syrup smiled.

"Awww…" Maple finally seemed to give up, the black pointed hat falling to the ground. "But all mom teaches me is potions and herbs and animal stuff!"

"That's what some witches do." Syrup nodded.

"But I don't wanna learn 'bout that stuff!" Maple jumped up and down, "I wanna learn magic. Like you and Dad do!"

Syrup glanced down at the paper. Maple's mother, her daughter, Wafla, preferred to focus on the physical rather then the metaphysical. There was nothing wrong with it. Mages came in all types. But if Maple had some interest in magic…

"…" Syrup looked down at the letter she was writing to the Clan Council. "Bah. The letter can wait." She brushed it aside. "Well, Maple, I'll tell you what, since I'm your dear old grandmother I'll teach you a thing or two." Nobody can object to an old woman teaching her grandchild a few things. Even the Traditions bowed to the whims of the elderly, something Syrup was an expert at taking advantage of.

"Yay!" Maple picked up the hat, shoving it on her head.

"Leave the hat."

"Darn it."

-------------------------------------

Syrup was amazed at the change. Where normally Maple was a bundle of energy who could barely keep her focus on any one thing, the moment she had been told she was going to learn some magic, she had become the most attentive thing Syrup had ever seen.

"So, what do you know already?" Syrup decided to start simple, but first she needed to figure out what Maple's limits were.

Maple paused, "Well… Mom taught me the basics. You know, stuff like Light Orb and Body Repair."

Syrup noted the way Maple had spoken, "And what do you know that _wasn't_ taught to you by Wafla?"

"Urk…" Maple turned pale. "Promise you won't get mad at me?"

_Oh… this should be good._ "I promise."

"Um… OK." Maple pointed to a wooden stool in the corner, "Go boom."

The stool exploded.

Syrup's eyes widened, as she got ready to call of a barrier to shield them from the shrapnel… then she noticed that the air was filled with sawdust and not much else.

"…" Syrup coughed, "How did you do that?" She waved her hand, making the stool come back together in one piece.

"Well… you know how you can make things move with magic…" Maple twiddled her thumbs.

"Yes…" Syrup said gently.

"Well… I was thinking. What if I made something move while at the same time holding it in place?" Maple said innocently, "I tired it on wood, metal, and a cockroach. Metal melted, while the cockroach just sat there."

Syrup shook her head, only a child would think of an experiment like that. It was an impressive feat, one that had probably taken a lot of practice. Because generating two opposing forces at the same time is very difficult. "Maple, can you try that again?" This time Syrup was going to use some of her Seer powers to see exactly how Maple used her Mana for this trick.

"OK!" Maple smiled gleefully, "Go boom!" She pointed at the stool. (Apparently "Go boom" was the shorthand incantation for this spell. Only a child…)

This time, Syrup saw the Currents of Mana working at Maple's will.

The Currents bent around the stool and Maple. A small amount of mana exited her, guiding the rest through the stream. Then, smaller twists in the Currents started appearing, all flowing into the small ball Maple had produced. This new Mana came from **everywhere** Including, to Syrup's shock, herself! All this buildup occurred so naturally that only the most diligent observer would think that it was little more then a natural build up of mana that sometimes happens in areas of high magical activity. The huge mass split into two halves, one pressing against the stool one way, the other pressing against it the other way. The stool shuddered with the conflicting power, before shattering into millions of particles of wood.

This time Syrup let the dust fall over her, staring at Maple as she giggled.

"Mom yelled at me when I tried that." Maple said solemnly.

"Yes… I see…" Syrup muttered, lost in her own thoughts.

It would have been one thing if Maple had simply made the stool explode. Things that were once alive, but aren't any more, are the easiest things to effect with magic. So a child accidentally making a piece of wood fall apart wouldn't have been that surprising. It was the way Maple had done it that had surprised her. Pressing two opposing forces against an object with no natural way of dealing with the energy…

To top it off, the girl had drawn her power from outside sources, a very risky energy saving trick, **without even realizing it.**

"Is something wrong Granny?" Maple asked.

"Just unusual." Syrup muttered, "But that's almost as bad as wrong, and a lot more difficult to deal with."

-------------------------------------

"Yes. I know about Maple blowing up things. She made the dining room table explode while you were gone a month ago."

Wafla was a plump woman who you could take one look at and immediately know that she was a mother. Right now she was looking at _her_ mother and trying to figure out just what Syrup had planned.

"And you didn't bother to figure out how she was doing it?" Syrup asked incredulously.

"Everyone with lots of Mana tends to have accidents like that." Wafla shook her head, "And not many people have more Mana then a witch."

"It wasn't an accident." Syrup said flatly, "Maple was doing it on purpose to see what would happen." She closed her eyes, "She's brilliant. Yet she's still a child. If she doesn't learn how to use that power…"

"What are you suggesting?" Wafla asked.

"You need to teach her magic." Syrup looked directly into her daughter's eyes.

Wafla sighed, "Mother, I don't have much skill in magic, you know that."

"Yes…" Syrup smiled, "You've always been better with mixing things together, discovering how objects could be taken apart all by themselves and put back together into new things."

"Exactly… Panchae was the one with magical talent…" Wafla muttered.

An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Well, then what do you want me to do?" Wafla asked.

"Let me teach her then." Syrup shook her head, "It's the only way, she **_must_** learn magic."

"And how do you know this?" Wafla asked bitterly, "Did you see it when you made another one of your constant looks into the past or future? Did it tell you to meddle with the present you ignore so much?" She leaned close to Syrup, "Well?"

"…no." Syrup closed her eyes, "I think it's her Ayike blood. It's working _with_ the other three instead of against."

"Nobody knows how a mixed race person will be." Wafla answered, "I'm proof of that." All she had to show for her Sheikah father, long since passed away, was purple eyes and good night vision. While Panchae had been given the incredible magical talent and gifts… and that beautiful voice…

"Yes." Syrup adjusted her hat, something she tended to do when she was nervous. Maple's father was the product of an Ayike and a Zora, one of the few Ayike's who could use magic. The potential for a witch with the powers of an Ayike had been too much for the Council to ignore. Yet other then green eyes and a few telepathic tricks, none of Michael's brothers and sisters had possessed any abilities of an Ayike.

"She's an unusual child." Syrup said, "Look at her, do you ever see her going out to play with other children her age?"

"No…" Wafla closed her eyes, "She's always here."

"If she doesn't learn about this, then she'll lose control later in life." Syrup said.

"Well, what do _you_ suggest I do?" Wafla asked harshly, "I can't teach her **_anything_** if what you say is true!"

"…" Syrup sighed, "Let me teach her then."

-------------------------------------

Maple was in a small field outside her home. It was a lovely place filling with various kinds of flowers.

One might expect a sweet looking little girl to be cheerfully picking flowers in this field. However, Maple was doing something a bit more… practical.

"OK! Squad A is going to sneak into the kitchen! I want snacks! Meanwhile, Squad B is going to head off and deal with the Reds!" She ordered her army.

"Maple… what are you doing?" She heard her grandmother's voice say.

"Oh! Hi," Maple turned around and waved, "OK! You know your orders, now **_move!"_**

"…" Syrup looked around, "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh." Maple smiled, "My Ant Army. They're my minions." She shrugged, "One day I noticed that if I thought hard enough… I could, sort of, _feel_ people's thoughts. I can't ever tell exactly what they're thinking, people are too complex." She shook her head, "It's a lot easier to hear animals. Plus simpler things I can actually get them to do what I want."

"So you have a colony of ants under your command." Syrup said dryly.

"Exactly!" Maple smiled.

"…" Syrup shook her head, "I don't want to know."

"Sometimes I use them against my enemies."

"Riiight…" Syrup took Maple's hand, "Maple, I have something to tell you."

"I'm adopted?" Maple asked seriously.

"No! What gave you that idea?" Syrup asked in shock.

"Well… most people look like other members of their family." Maple said casually, "They all have either pointed ears with red eyes, or pointed ears with blue eyes. Some have blue skin with fins. But everybody in a family looks like each other." She looked at herself, "I don't look like you or mom or dad. I don't look like _anybody_ around here. So I think I'm adopted."

Syrup closed her eyes, saying a quiet prayer, "Maple… you're my granddaughter. You're my daughter's daughter. Anyway, that's not what I'm here to talk to you about."

"Well, what do you have to say?" Maple blinked.

"Well… I'm planning to teach you magic." Syrup smiled.

Maple gasped, "You… you mean it?"

Syrup nodded "Well… if the council approves it. But really, that's just a-"

"Yes!" Maple rushed over, giving Syrup a hug! "Thank you granny!"

-------------------------------------

The Clan Council. Every female member of the clan serves on it at least once in their life. When they serve, they are not a family member. All friendships, relations, even love, are ignored. They become the council.

Syrup had served for long time, before finally resigning a few years back. Maple was scared of them, their faces hidden in shadow. To her they looked like ominous monoliths, unfeeling and uncaring. She gripped her mother's dress, "Eeep…"

"Shhh… it's okay." Wafla whispered.

"What brings you before us, Syrup Relom?" The current Voice of the Council asked.

"A simple request." Syrup said, "You bunch of overly formal hacks." She muttered under her breath. "I ask that the duties of teaching my granddaughter, Maple Relom, be transferred to me."

There was silence after she spoke.

"Are… are they mad?" Maple asked quietly.

"Why are you asking for this, Syrup Relom?" The Voice asked.

"Because… both I and Wafla believe that it is best for Maple." Syrup answered truthfully, "I doubt I will be in the right sate of mind much longer… Maple needs to learn from me."

There was silence. "Does any member of this Council oppose Syrup Relom's request?"

No hands were raised, no voices spoken. _Apparently they still fear me enough to not question my requests._ Syrup thought ruefully, "Thank you. We shall be leaving now."

-------------------------------------

"Does this mean I'm going to learn magic?" Maple asked hopefully.

"Partly." Syrup smiled, "But with you here, well, you're going to learn a lot… of course, you're still going to be taught by your mother." Syrup smiled at Wafla.

"But you're now-" Wafla began.

"I'm old, daughter." Syrup winked, "I'll need all the help I can get."

"Oh… OK." Wafla smiled.

"What do I learn first?" Maple asked.

"First you learn a few rules." Syrup said seriously, "Rule one; if you get the urge to experiment, **_tell_** us first."

"…" Maple folded her arms, "That's a tricky one…"

"Oh boy…" Wafla muttered.

**The End**


	8. Settling in

_"Life is a never ending series of changes." _

_-An Ayike saying." _

Settling in

By Pata Hikari

_Paperwork is easily the worst part of life._ Edward Lilla thought. If someone had told him that he would end up doing paperwork when he had been young… well… he would have laughed at them. Largely because he wouldn't have known what paperwork is.

"All right, Sir Lilla, you seem to have everything in order." A young Gerudo, couldn't have been more then twenty, said. She scanned the papers she had forced him to fill out again. "It's good to see that one of our own will be taken care of." She smiled in that way bureaucrats smile when they know that you've just wasted hours of your life to jump through their hurdles.

_It's a telling statement about our world today,_ Edward thought, _that even the Gerudos have bureaucracy. _He looked down at the paper she had suddenly pushed in front of him.

"I'll just need you to sign this one final paper, and the adoption will be complete." She said, still in that sweet tone.

"Yeah, yeah." Edward muttered, signing his name on the paper. "There, it's official. I actually now have a daughter." He said dryly.

"Thank you for your time." She said chipperly.

* * *

In theory, the servants are supposed to take care of the Royal Family's every need and keep the whole Castle in working order. They are supposed to obey every command given to them by said Royal Family. Which are, in theory, the masters of the Castle. In practice, Kasuto has noticed, it turns out much different. Basically the servants are there to keep the Royal Family from making fools of themselves. No small feat when you realize that the average member of nobility is in fact a normal person, and normal people make fools of themselves daily. Oh everybody pretends to act like the theory is the truth. But the real heads of the castle are the Royal Cook, the Head of Formal Affairs, and the Chief Maid.

Kasuto Lilla, Gerudo, Seer, daughter to Sir Edward Lilla and girlfriend of the Hylian Princess, noticed this fact after spending only three days at Hyrule Castle.

So why was she at Hyrule Castle?

Because Zelda had asked her, that's why.

"OK…" Kasuto was doing something that had once been very rare for her, she was smiling. "So… **_when_** will Dad be back?" She liked saying that, "dad," it made her feel safe.

Impa shrugged, "How should I know. He's still filling out adoption papers, from what I've heard."

Kasuto sighed, "Why should he have to do that? He's my birth-father!"

"Because he isn't your **_legal_** father." Impa shook her head, "Blood doesn't matter if the law doesn't recognize it. Legally, you're an orphan with no ties other then the welfare payments you should have been receiving from the Gerudo Tribe."

"I haven't received one, ever." Kasuto said dryly, "Remember who was in charge most of my life? His policy was that the weak die off."

"I'm just saying what the law says." Impa said.

"The law sucks balls." Kasuto rolled her eyes.

Impa sighed, "You know, for such a quiet child you're awfully vulgar."

"Hey, I just talk." Kasuto shrugged.

* * *

_We of the Gerudo Spirit Tribe hereby recognize the rights of Edward Lilla to be the father and caretaker of one Kasuto of Wolfos. He is now responsible for Kasuto of Wolfos' needs. He is to provide food, shelter, and education for Kasuto of Wolfos. He is allowed a free voice in the Spirit Tribe's matters as long as Kasuto of Wolfos is in his care. Any failure of responsibilities will result in the revoking of this license. _

It looked simple enough, the paper basically said he had to take care of Kasuto or else. Of course, he had no intention of not taking care of Kasuto. So Edward walked to the Castle, his smile growing wider with every step.

* * *

"I have you now…" Zelda whispered, her eyes locked on her prey. She took silent steps, her feet slipping on the ground without a sound. "You're mine!" She leapt at her target.

"Gah!" Kasuto was tackled to the ground, "Zel!"

"Heehee." Zelda grinned, "Got ya!" She leaned in close, "I win again." She whispered, her blue eyes sparkling.

"You cheat." Kasuto said lightly.

"I do not." Zelda smirked, "Now… about my reward…" She leaned in closer, pressing her lips against Kasutos.

"Mmm…" Kasuto savored the kiss, smiling as Zelda pulled back. "Can I have a conciliation prize?" She winked.

"Maybe…" Zelda grinned wildly.

The door opened. "Kasuto?" Impa asked.

"Gah!" Zelda shouted, Kasuto was impressed on how quickly Zelda jumped off her. "Hi Impa!"

Impa blinked, "Why are you on the ground Kasuto?"

"We were just playing around." Kasuto muttered, a faint blush on her face. "What is it?"

"You're father wants to show you something." Impa smiled gently.

"Oh," Kasuto shook her head to clear the heat from it, "Come on Zel."

"Huh?" Zelda started walking behind Kasuto, "What do you think's up?"

"Who knows?" Kasuto looked back at Zelda, "But if Impa was smiling, then it can't be bad."

"You're sure about that?" Zelda asked, "Because I can remember plenty of times where her smile is a sadistic hint of pain to come."

"Yeah, well, she's your teacher." Kasuto grinned, "She's **_supposed_** to be sadistic."

"She's evil I tell you." Zelda said flatly.

"Oh, am I?" Impa asked, grinning widely.

"…I'm going to go through the runs, aren't I?" Zelda asked.

"Yup." Impa nodded, grinning evilly.

* * *

Edward smiled as Kasuto walked in, Zelda trailing behind her. She looks so cheerful. He thought.

"Hi… Daddy." Kasuto said, slightly nervous.

Edward grabbed Kasuto, hugging her tightly. "It's done!" He said happily.

"Really?" Kasuto looked up, "I can come home with you?" Edward nodded. "Aaaaie!" She squealed with joy. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Happy, are we?" Zelda asked, slightly amused.

"Erm…" Kasuto blushed, "Sorry, Zel. It's just that I'm really relieved to know that everything went smoothly for once…"

"Well, don't mind me." Zelda smirked, her arms on her hips, "Enjoy your little reunion."

"Ehehehe…" Kasuto grinned sheepishly.

* * *

"So, do you want to head to your new home now?" Edward asked as they left the Castle.

"Um, can I pick up my stuff first?" Kasuto asked quietly.

"Of course, where are they?" Edward asked gently.

"Well, this guy let me work for him exchange for room and board…" Kasuto muttered, "He's been nice to me…"

"That's good to hear. I'll have to repay him." Edward said seriously.

"Oh, no need! I mean, I was earning my keep…" Kasuto blushed with embarrassment.

Edward smiled, "Well, aren't you independent?" He ruffled her hair, "I guess that means you'll never complain about chores?" He said jokingly.

"Um, yeah…. Never." Kasuto sighed, looking at the ground. "Never have, never will."

Edward noticed his daughter's crestfallen face, "Kasuto? I was just teasing… is something wrong?"

"Nothing." Kasuto shook her head, stopping, "We're here, the Happy Mask Shop, where I work."

"Really?" Edward blinked, "I live nearby… how come I never noticed this place before?"

Kasuto shrugged, " Lot's of people say that… you wouldn't believe the weirdoes that sometimes pop up though. Must not be very noticeable."

She pushed open the front door, a cheerful little bell ringing as it swung open.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but we're closed-" Her boss then turned around, "Oh! Miss Lilla, there you are!"

"Um, hi Boss." Kasuto said quietly, "Sorry about not showing up."

"Think nothing of it." Her boss said dismissively, waving his hand for emphasis, "So, who's this gentleman accompanying you?"

"Her father." Edward stepped foreword, "Thank you, sir, for taking good care of Kasuto here."

"Ah…" Her boss smiled, "Glad to see she's happy…"

"Um, I'm going to start packing, you two can talk…" Kasuto stepped away quietly.

"Where you going?" Edward asked.

"To my room, I'll be back soon."

* * *

"So you're moving out?"

Kasuto shoved the last book into a swelling cardboard box, using magic to seal it shut. "Yup, sorry Boss. I still want to work here though… is that OK?"

"Of course." Her boss nodded, "You'll always be welcome here."

"Thanks…" Kasuto looked at her now empty room, "My whole life… in two boxes." She wrapped her arms around the largest one and pulled, "Nnnn…" She lifted up the box, a moment later it dropped to the ground with a thud. "Um…"

"Here, let me help." Her boss grabbed the heavy box, lifting it up with just a minor amount of grunting. "Heavy…" He muttered.

"Yeah…" Kasuto grabbed the slightly lighter box, pulling it up with a little effort. "Let's take these outside…" She grunted.

"By the way…" Her boss asked, "Where did you get these boxes?"

"Um… I borrowed some from storage…" Kasuto muttered.

"Ah, I see." Her boss nodded. "Miss Lilla… how are we going to walk downstairs with these heavy things blocking out vision?"

"Um… Dad! We could use some help here!" Kasuto shouted

"Coming!" Edward called back.

* * *

It took a bit of work, but they finally manage to get the two boxes down the bottom floor, in front of a side exit. It had taken an hour to pack up and move it all. "OK." Edward said dryly, "How are we going to move them to my house? You didn't think very far ahead, did you?"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Kasuto said quickly, "I just wanted to move in soon…"

"Oh, it's OK!" Edward said, waving his hands, "I'll just arrange to have these picked up… that's all."

Kasuto sighed, "OK… I'm still sorry though." She said under her breath.

"I'll see you later, Miss Lilla." Her boss placed a hand on her shoulder.

"OK… be back soon." Kasuto smiled uneasily.

* * *

"Nice house." Kasuto said conversationally. It was indeed a nice house, two stories. Large windows were one the side, while the roof was flat except for the very center, where it suddenly rised up in a point.

"Thanks... I lived here where I was a child…" Edward smiled faintly, "My mother was born here too… heck, our family has lived in this city for generations…"

"Cool…" Kasuto stared at the house, "Can we go in?"

"Of course!" Edward took out his key, unlocking the door. "Come on; let's see your new home."

* * *

The house had the look of one that was lived in, and rarely had anyone else in it. Dishes were piled up in the sink, while random objects were scattered around the furniture.

Kasuto folded her arms, "It would be a nice house… if it was clean." She said dryly.

"Sorry…" Edward muttered.

"Ah, it's OK Daddy…" Kasuto smiled, "I know that you've been alone for a while." She hugged her father, acting on a sudden impulse, "But don't worry. I used to be alone, I know how it feels. I'll help you."

Edward couldn't say anything, he just nodded, smiling as a tear ran down his cheek. "Thank you." He wiped the tear away, "What do you want to do first?"

Kasuto grinned, "First I'm going to pick up this mess." She folded her arms, "You're going to do the dishes." She was giving Edward a firm, yet affectionate look that reminded him of Kilya in so many ways. Yet she only held that look for a minute before she burst into giggles. Edward started laughing too. Kasuto placed a hand on her chest, "Oh Farore! Sorry Dad. I just realized how silly I was acting!"

"It's OK…" Edward laughed, "Let's get to work… my house **_is_** a little messy."

* * *

Kasuto hummed a little tune as she picked up various things that Edward had scattered about since the last time he had bothered to pick up.

_Oh gods, she's so mature…_ Edward glanced at his daughter, _How much of her childhood have I missed?_ He sighed, _She acts more like an adult then a child…_

Kasuto stuck her hand under the stove, digging around for things; the snap of a mousetrap was heard. "Shit!" Kasuto shouted, pulling her now injured finger out, mousetrap attached. "Damn it! That hurt!" She looked at the old, rusty mousetrap, "How's this damn thing still working?" She looked to the side, noticing Edward's wide eyed look. "What? Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"Where did you learn those words?" Edward asked slowly.

She shrugged, "They've always been in my vocabulary. Didn't even learn they were cuss words until I was ten!" She grinned sheepishly.

"… you are your mother's daughter." Edward said dully, remembering one of Kilya's… less then admirable traits. Namely the fact that she could curse so well that even drunk soldiers would blush.

* * *

Dinner came without event. Kasuto learned that her dad was a pretty good cook, at least, he was better then she was. After the little talk about language neither of them had said much. With only the mundane small talk of work and dinner, nothing special, taking up their time.

It was, really, a relief to Kasuto, to not have to worry about any earth shattering conversations for the time being. Adjusting to this new life of hers was going to be difficult… she could tell.

"Still... it's nice to have a family…" Kasuto said to herself as she pulled a loose white nightshirt over herself. (A gift from Zelda) Her father had given her the guest room for the night, telling her that he would set up her room as soon as possible.

"…" Kasuto sighed as she lay down underneath the blanket. "Good night…" She said to herself.

* * *

The sun shone through the window. Kasuto yawned as the warm light shone on her. She sat up, shaking her head as she got out of the old bed. "OK, first order of business; bathroom." She walked out the door, yawning and scratching her side.

"Urk…" She heard her father's voice. She blinked, turning around to see Edward standing in an open bathrobe. (He instantly closed it up the moment she looked at him.) "Erm, sorry." He turned away.

"Oh…" Kasuto blushed, looking down at herself. Her nightshirt wasn't very concealing, it didn't cover her panties. And Kasuto never wore a bra when she slept. And no self respecting teenage girl **ever** wants to be seen in such a state of dress by their father.

"Gah!" She ran back into the room, "Hurry up and go downstairs!"

Edward suddenly laughed, Kasuto's actions reliving his slight embarrassment. "I guess we'll have to set a few ground rules."

* * *

Rules… living by a set of rules within a household. Both of them willing to do something for the other. It had been so long since Edward had last lived with anyone… he had gotten used to just doing whatever he wanted when in his own home. With a daughter around things would be different.

"When the hell was this fridge last cleaned?"

Very different.

"Um… I think it was clean when I first bought it…"

Kasuto shut the fridge, glaring at him. "I am not touching that." She walked over to him, "Let's go out for breakfast."

"Um, OK…" Edward found himself being dragged out of his house by Kasuto. "Where do you want to go?"

Kasuto grinned, "There was this great restaurant that Zelda took me to…"


	9. A Full Moon

A Full Moon

By Pata Hikari

The moon was full. It's pale light shone down on the Ranch, giving the gift of sight without the uncomfortable heat the sun demands in exchange. The cool air was filled with the sounds of night.

All the while, two friends were relaxing, doing little more then watching the moon.

"You ever wonder what's out there?" Malon asked, her voice filled with childish wonder.

"Mostly lifeless balls of rock." Link said flatly.

Malon glared at her friend for a moment, taking the energy to slap him in the side of the head. "Hah hah, very funny." She rolled her eyes, "Be serious here! Don't you ever wonder if we could ever find something new beyond our little world?"

"There's enough crap in this world to satisfy me." Link answered, "Why go of into the void beyond our place? Believe me, that only tempts fate."

Malon brushed back her long red hair, "Uh-huh. Says the guy who laughs in fates face on a regular basis."

"There's a difference between **_defying_** fate and **_tempting_** it." Link answered seriously.

Malon rolled her eyes, "That's just stupid." She straightened out her dress, "Then again… considering the source…" Her eyes shined with mischief. "You're just paranoid, aren't you?"

"They're really after me though." Link said with a smirk.

Malon gave Link a good punch in the arm. "Quiet you."

"Oh! The pain! Red! You've wounded me!" Link waved his hands around, before faintly grinning.

Malon sighed, "You're hopeless, you know that?"

"Perhaps…" Link said lying down on the roof, looking at the stars, "But hey, what else are we going to do?" He chuckled, "All we can do is sit back, enjoy the ride, and hope we get our way."

"We could always try and get off." Malon answered, "Then walk whatever way we want." She leaned over him, "How's that sound?"

Link laughed, "That sounds nice, now that I think about it. Have to ask the others first if they feel like walking though."

"They always love my ideas." Malon winked.

"I do not recall us loving the tuna salad."

Malon narrowed her eyes, "Silence." She said slowly, "Before I make you suffer unlike anyone has ever known."

"Blah, blah." Link opened his hand and closed it, imitation a talking mouth, "You don't make good threats." He suddenly leapt up, "Well, I think your dad's finished dinner, let's go eat." With a single leap he jumped off the roof, landing onto the cool grass below.

"Hey! Don't you dare change the subject!" Malon scrambled down the ladder, chasing after her best friend.

* * *

**_Authors note: This was a school assignment. That's right, I did fanfiction as homework!_ :P**


	10. A Shadow's Life: Part Two

A Shadow's Life: Part 2

By Pata Hikari

Food, water, clothing. It all needed to be gathered in preparation for my escape. For I did not know how far civilization would be. I did not trust the maps in the library, to tell the truth I stopped trusting anything to do with Ganondorf…

Gathering water was easy; I merely placed water from the faucets and placed them in makeshift containers. Gathering food was a bit different. Ganondorf is a very frugal man, and did not like using anything without purpose. It was difficult to obtain food that could be used for a long journey. But I finally managed to gather what I thought was enough.

Fortunately, I had little contact with Ganondorf throughout the preparations. The only time's I saw him was when we practiced. It was quickly evident that I had incredible natural talent with the sword, as well as the strange force called Magic. I mastered Din's Fire, becoming capable of pulling off amazing feats with it. Ganondorf was pleased, and directed me to a part of the library I had never been before. There he told me to learn the most destructive magic I could find. I knew then that my fears were confirmed; Ganondorf wanted nothing more then to make me a killing machine. It was amazing though, the section of the library covering magic was in a different room entirely, and was bigger then the rest of the library combined!

I absorbed the books, learning as much as I could. I ignored what Ganondorf told me and learned little magic used for destruction. Instead I learned mostly how to heal, how to expand my sight, and how to hide my presence. There is much more I learned from those books, I also learned which ones Ganondorf had read. For he had scribbled notes into margins of many the books. With these I could tell what he thought of them… I also learned of beings called the Sages. I did not know what they were; little was written about them other then that they were powerful. All I knew is that Ganondorf had scribbled into the margin; "They would make powerful allies…"

So, to be safe, I learned a spell that would allow me to contain a Sage, if I ever ran into one and it was on Ganondorf's side.

With that final act, I was ready. All I needed was to find the right moment to get out…

* * *

Trying to find the exit for the castle was a problem in and of itself. The massive building was like a maze, and I only knew of a portion of the higher floors. But I was determined to get away. 

I put on the only pieces of clothing I hadn't received from Ganondorf, my black tunic and hat. I strapped the long, slightly curved, sword he had given me onto my side. My supplies were placed in a rucksack that I threw over my back. I took a deep breath, "No turning back…" I whispered to myself.

I ran into the hallways, dashing towards the great stairs that would hopefully lead me to almost any point in this dark building.

* * *

The bottom floor was strange. The stairs led to a large round room. It almost appeared to be a Keep surrounded by an empty moat. Doors ringed around the walls, with strange symbols I recognized from the book detailing the Sages hanging over them. There was also a hallway directly ahead… leading to a set of great doors. Hope filled me as I ran towards the doors. I gave no heed to the strange Beamos Statues that lined the hallways; the magical defense systems had always ignored me. I quickly pushed open the door… 

…and almost fell several hundred feet into lava.

"Wha?" I stumbled back, waving my arms wildly as I struggled to regain my balance.

I fell back onto the stone floor. The Beamos' seemed to look at me in amusement. (Though I knew it's not possible, seeing as they had roughly the same intelligence as a small rodent, I still felt embarrassed.) "Oh look somewhere else." I snapped at them, before turning back towards the outside. The castle itself was hovering a massive lake of lava. The bubbling red molten rock promised doom to all who got near it.

And that was the cheerful part of the landscape.

The land surrounding the lava lake was black, scorched, and dead. The remains of buildings littered the area. Scrawny, desperate, wild animals scavenged the area looking for a scrap of food.

Of course, I was busy trying to figure out how to cross the lava without dying. Death, you see, didn't fit into my plans.

"OK Link, here's your problem." I told myself as I started to pace back and forth, "You need to find a way to travel about… one hundred feet in the air, above a pit of lava. And you have to do all this without dying a death that most defiantly be painful, what with the burning and the melting of the skin and organs and all." I sighed in frustration. "It isn't fair; I can't do all that preparation and just end up turning back!" I glared at the other side… "Come on! It's just stupid! Who freaking builds a castle floating over lava?" I shouted. I continued to look over at the land… almost **willing** myself over there.

And then, it happened again. That strange power… the burning feeling. Though, it wasn't Din's Fire, it was something else. Its name came unbidden to me.

_Farore's Wind…_

Then green swirls of light started swirling around me. Within an instant I could see nothing but that strange light… I suddenly felt the strangest feeling. While I could feel the stone floor beneath my feet, I could also feel empty air and a grainy dirt ground all at once. A powerful wind seemed to blow all around me, yet at the same time I felt nothing, saw nothing, heard nothing… yet I also saw, felt and heard everything. Then the green light faded, and I was standing in a different place.

"What?" I looked around, behind me was the castle, still floating over the lava. I had somehow moved using the strange power… more magic?

I shook my head, now was not the time to ponder the mysteries of the universe. Now was the time to get as far away from my old "home" as possible.

* * *

My first assumption about Ganondorf telling me that his castle resided in Hyrule Castle City was that he had lied about that. However, after a few minutes walking I discovered that Ganondorf had been telling the truth in that case. For I was in Castle City, it was just razed to the ground. Like everywhere else in the outside world, the city was dingy and wrecked. No building was left untouched. A bleak feeling hung over the whole area. 

I shuddered, "How could I have missed this?" I knew how, of course, I had been foolish and ignorant, that's how. I began my trek though the ruins, keeping my eyes open for anything strange. Then I saw something, a person, crouched down, his back to me. "Hey!" I called as I ran towards him, "Are you alright?" I couldn't help but notice how pale the man was. There was something… unnatural about him, but I didn't pay my feeling any heed.

I reached the man, "Hello?" I asked, then I saw him slowly turn around…

And ended up staring into dead, empty eye sockets.

Letting out the screech of a dammed soul, the monster leaped at me, sharp teeth bared to rend my flesh. I somehow managed to roll to the side, saving my life.

The monster, as I realized it was once I got a good look at it, was about as tall as me. Its skin was a light brown color, though it was falling off in many places. Its face was flat, resembling a skull more then anything living. I quickly drew my sword; I knew I would need it.

However, the creature wasn't done yet. It turned to face me once more. Letting out another inhuman shriek it swiped a rotting hand at me. With a wave of my sword I somehow managed to chop it off. Not that the monster even noticed, it seemed to feel no pain. It just stumbled towards me again, screeching that horrible scream. I attacked with my sword again, aiming at the creature's waist. I quickly realized my error, as my sword became stuck in the monster's flesh. It swiped its remaining hand at me, giving me no choice but to pull back, leaving my weapon with it.

I swore in my native Kokiri (Which, compared to other languages, is rather tame. But it was all I knew) as I tried to figure out how to beat this.

The beast just lumbered towards me, its gait slightly stumbled from the added weight. I stepped back… I didn't know what to do…

Suddenly the monster let out a different scream. One that resembled one of pain. As a glowing point appeared in its chest. The whole creature was enveloped in golden fire. Then, it was gone. Leaving a man standing behind where it stood. My sword clattered to the ground.

"Huh?" I walked slowly towards my savior, picking up my sword on the way. He was slightly shorter then I. A tattered purple cloak covered his body, though I could see some traces of armor underneath it. Clasped in his hand was a wooden staff. He looked at me; I could only see one eye peering out of the shadows of the cloak. "Heh." He smirked, "And here I thought I'd gain a new product from the ReDead's efforts."

"ReDead?" I blinked, "Is that what that monster is called?"

The man nodded, "Yup. They're dead bodies reanimated with an artificial soul. Nasty little beasts. The Great Ganondorf uses them to keep people away from his castle." He laughed, "We're the only living things here for miles!"

Something about this man unnerved me. Yet I couldn't help be feel appalled, Ganondorf had created these creatures… and I had nearly thought of him as a friend.

"Wait." I looked at the man, "What do you mean by a 'new product by the ReDead's efforts?'"

The man shook his head, "To put it bluntly, I didn't expect you to be alive when I got here. I was thinking there might be a chance that your spirit would be turned into a Poe. There are a lot of them around these days."

I knew then that I didn't want to know anymore, so I asked something else, "How did you kill it?" I asked.

"How?" The man shrugged, "I used a Light Spell. Light Magic is pretty useful against the undead."

Magic… "Why didn't I think of using magic?" I mentally slapped myself.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." The man shrugged, "The scream of a ReDead isn't just for show, you know. It has nasty effects of people. Most can't even move after hearing it. To be able to fight back is impressive!" He smiled, "What's your name, boy?"

"Link." I answered.

"Well then Link." The man turned, "Follow me, I'll take you to my place, it's the only safe part of this whole city."

* * *

His house was rather small; it appeared to be the remains of some kind of storage place. It was placed right next to the broken remains of a gate leading to the world outside the city. 

"Welcome to my humble abode." He said good naturedly, before laughing again.

I glanced at the strange bottles and cages with glowing symbols lining the walls. Multicolored flames that twisted and flickered, almost as if in a pure rage filled the containers. They were… strangely beautiful in a sense. I walked slowly towards them, as I did I began to hear voices, faint, as if they were whispering very quietly.

_"diepaindeathwhysuffer"_

I reached towards the flames… they flickered towards me, as if happy that I was there.

_"youdieiliveyoumustobeytheywillpay"_

I touched one of the flames, it felt so warm and comforting… then the whisper exploded into a roar.

_"WHY I DIE WHY OTHERS LIVE THEY ALL PAY AND DIE BURN IN FIRES OF HELL ALL SHALL BURN ALL SHALL SUFFER THE LAND WILL BECOME RUIN MY POWER SHALL DESTROY LIFE BRING DEATH DEATH DEATH **DEATH!"**_

I recoiled from the fires, suddenly shocked from the pure, burning hatred that had filled my being. "What the hell is that?"

"A Poe." The man answered calmly, "The soul of a dead person who is kept in this world by the sheer power of its anger and hatred."

I stared at the fires, they no longer seemed they beautiful…

"You continue to impress me kid, you managed to break out of the Poe's grasp without my help." The man patted me on the back, "The names Edgar."

"Thanks…" I muttered, this place was just plain creepy.

* * *

"So, Link, what are you doing in this hell hole of a town?" Edgar asked as he set up some food for dinner. It was incredibly simple compared to the rich foods I had eaten back at the Castle, but I did not complain. 

I picked up a slice of bread, "Well, I…" for a second I paused, trying to phrase it best, "…was a prisoner of Ganondorf."

"A prisoner? Now I'm impressed!" Edgar laughed again (Which strangely resembled the bark of a dog…) "You managed to survive being a prisoner of Ganondorf?"

I shook my head, "It wasn't like that. He was trying to brainwash me. Turn me into his own little private solider."

Edgar looked thoughtful for a moment, "So, what are you going to do now?"

I paused; I hadn't given that much thought. "I guess that I just want to get as far away from Ganondorf as possible."

Edgar nodded, "So you want to leave the country eh?" He shook his head, "You'll want to find the resistance then. They smuggle people down to Protricen."

The resistance… Sheik. "Where do I find them?" I asked eagerly.

Edgar shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I've met Sheik twice. Once when he helped me with some troublesome spirits. And the other time a few weeks ago. He was really excited about something. He left with some kid, looked kinda like you."

"Do you have any idea where they might be going?" I asked.

"Not a clue." Edgar shook his head. "Sorry kid, he's real secretive." He gave me a sympathetic look, "I suggest just going out and looking. If the Goddesses be willing you'll find what you need."

Goddesses? I didn't know what those were, yet the phrase sounded familiar. The only time I had ever heard anything sounding like that was the one time Ganondorf had said he needed "the power of the gods." Yet, despite that I nodded, "Thank you for your hospitality. I'll be sure to remember it."

Edgar laughed, "No need Link; I'm sure you'll repay me someday… even if you forget it!"

I sighed at the strangeness of the man. "Well, I'd best be on my way…"

"Good luck kid."

* * *

I stepped out of the city to what once was a large plain. However, the grass was dead and trampled. Yet, I could see some traces of light coming from the sky some distance away. Yet the part above me was obscured by dark clouds. 

That's when I felt it. It was so sudden that nothing could prepare me. A rush of burning power that quickly filled my being. I collapsed to the ground, even as I heard a loud rumbling in the distance. A massive explosion suddenly sounded, and I heard a voice.

_"Good luck, Brother. I'll be here to support you."_

And then another memory returned to me.

* * *

_"Well, I'll be darned! You did it!" Darunia said cheerfully._

"_Kill me now…" I muttered. I felt sore all over._

"_Heh, I'm guessing you're pretty sore huh?" Darunia leaned down over me, that very silly looking grin on his face._

_Outsiders are so freaking weird._

"_If I ever suggest doing something like this again throw me to the Deku Babas." I finally said._

"_Ah ha!" Darunia laughed again, "I'll take that as a yes!"_

"_Well… at least I took care of those nasty lizards." I smiled weakly._

"_That you did." Darunia patted me on the shoulder, "You did a good job." He held his other hand out, "Here, a deal's a deal."_

_There, in his hand, was the Goron's Ruby. What had I came here for. "Thank you." I said, grasping the gem. "I promise I'll return it once I'm done with it."_

"_Good to hear." Darunia smiled, "Tell me, Link, how would you feel about becoming my Brother?"_

"_What?" I sat up, wincing as a new pain shot through my head._

"_Well, you've done us such a great service that I feel the need to repay you." Darunia suddenly became serious. "I would be honored to take you into my family."_

_I paused… the concept of brothers wasn't foreign to me, and I wouldn't mind having one. "Sure, I'd be glad too Darunia."_

"_Thank you, Brother Link." Darunia suddenly pulled me into one of those back-breaking Goron Hugs._

"_Urk… I don't wanna die!" I managed to squeeze out._

* * *

Ishuddered as the memory returned to me. It hadn't been an unpleasant one; in fact it had been somewhat enjoyable. But the rush of power that had came with it… it had been given to me by that person in the memory. Darunia. 

How? Who was he? Did he know I was alive, and had sent me some power to aid me?

Whoever he was, he was powerful. Yet despite my questioning, no answers came.

There was no time to ponder such mysteries… Using what I could remember of the maps, I started walking towards where I thought Kakariko Town was. Perhaps I could find aid and sanctuary there.

* * *

It took only a few hours to reach Kakariko. I looked around at the quiet hamlet. People of many races and kinds were flitting through it. It was a town of refugees, it seemed. There was a tension in the air that was barely felt. Some of the people stared at me as I walked through the square. I couldn't help but feel nervous as people's eyes turned to me. A Harinco girl walked up to me. With short blue hair and a simple red dress. Her cat-like ears perked up at me. While her large tail swished around in irritation. A soft glare was on her face. 

"Um, hello?" I asked uneasily.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" She said icily, her eyes were not on my face, they instead kept focused on the sword strapped to my side.

"I'm called Link." I answered truthfully, "I'm… searching for refuge."

"You've come to the right place then." The woman continued to speak coldly. "Kakariko is the place for those who have lost their home to go." She gave me a look over, as if taking note of some part of me. "Though, you seem rather well off compared to others I have seen. Stumbling in here, no money, no home, nothing but the clothes on their backs and a family. Yet you…" She tugged at my tunic, "You have comfortable clothing in good shape. You appear well fed. Hell, most people aren't even lucky enough to have a rusty old knife for protection. Yet alone a Gerudo forged katana."

I shuddered under her gaze. It was obvious she did not trust me. "You did not tell me your name…" I said quietly, trying to draw some attention to her,

"And I think I will keep it that way. Unless you prove you are trustworthy." She answered harshly, "Watchmen saw you approach. A Sheikah in black, wearing a Gerudo sword, left the ruins of Castle City in the morning. We did not see you enter."

"Now w-wait…" I stepped back, "I'm sorry if things seem suspicious… but really… I need help." I paused, something occurred to me. "Are you with the resistance?" I asked quietly.

The Harinco's eyes widened, then narrowed, "You just played your hand… scum of Ganondorf!"

"What?" My reflexes took over, as a clawed fist flew at my head, "Wait! I can-" I recoiled as a strong kick winded me. The Harinco girl then slammed her fist against my head. Lights flashed before my eyes as I felt a strange power flow through me… painful.

I blacked out.

**_To be continued…_**


	11. Purple Eyes

Purple Eyes

By Pata Hikari

The thing I remember about my mother the most? Her eyes.

I always loved her eyes, those beautiful amethyst eyes. They always shone with an inner light that everyone else just lacked.

Eh? That's just it. They really did seem to glow as far as I was concerned a soft violet light like in a rainbow.

Of course it does! But I don't care, it's my memory and that's what matters.

Everyone always tells me I look just like her, rather silly really, because we're two different people. Oh, here's a pictograph of her downstairs.

….

….

….

Here we go! Isn't she beautiful? Huh? Not you too! I do **not **look like her! No, look, clear differences. She's taller, has longer hair, and is a lot more mature looking. To top it off our eyes are totally different.

OK, fine. I'll concede that some of the differences are just because she's older in the pictograph then I am now. But still, I do not have her eyes.

Ugg… are you clueless? It's obvious! Mine are boring, hers are interesting!

Well if you can't see it then it's obvious you're hopeless.

Oh, you really think that? OK, fine, you're on!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

What is it?

Oh, that. I remember that. You really went through with it? Well then, show me the Pictographs. I'll be able to tell the difference even if they're black and white!

…

Give me a minute!

…

That one is Mom, while that one is me.

What? Impossible!

…oh fine… perhaps you're right. Maybe me and Mom do look alike.


	12. Split Second

Split Second

By Pata Hikari

She woke up to the sound of screaming… two people screaming at each other.

How often had she heard them? More then she could remember…

The screaming stopped.

Where they done? She looked out the window, it was dawn. Maybe she could still get some sleep. Wait, footsteps? Someone was running upstairs.

Her door flew open, it was mother. She looked tired, angry… so many things. "Tleta!" She grabbed her arm, "Come on."

"What is it Mom?" She asked, "I'm tired…"

"We're leaving this hellhole!" She said.

Leaving…? "Why?"

"What are you doing?" Her father ran into the room.

"We're leaving!" Mother said to Father, "I'm tired of it! The shit you make us put up with, the drinking, your slutty little friends!"

"Mom… Dad… please stop…" She whispered. She hated it when they fought.

"So that's it? The vows you made, you're throwing them away?" Father just screamed.

"You threw them away first." Mother said, "Come on Tleta." Her arm was grabbed again.

What was going on? What about her friends? Her school? How would they react to her being gone?

"Mom…"

"You want to leave! Fine! I won't stop you!" Father screamed, his face was read. Why was Mom leaving?

"I need to get dress if we're going out." She finally said.

"We can do that later." Mother pulled at her again, "Come on…"

They went downstairs… the kitchen wasn't clean.

"Come on, we'll get a ride to grandmas, how does that sound?" Mother said.

"When will we be back?" She asked as they reached the door.

"Back…?" Mother was silent, "Dear… I don't think we'll be coming back."

"But my friends."

"Tleta, I'm afraid you'll have to say good-bye to them." Mother sounded sad.

Say good-bye? "I don't want to!" She stopped, "I'm not leaving if we're not coming back!"

"Tleta… please." Mother looked like she was about to cry. But that didn't mean anything; she wanted to taker her away from her friends!

"Are you still here!" Father stormed downstairs, his tail lashing dents in the walls. He was _angry. _"Get out, **_now!"_**

"Come on Tleta!" Mother pulled at her, but she held her ground. "Please! For the love of Nayru please!"

"No! You want to take me away!" Tleta broke away from her mother, running to the other side of the kitchen.

"Please Tleta… come to mommy…" Her voice broke, but after a minute she finally left the house.

For a moment she stared at the empty space

"Wait! Mom!" She ran outside.

But Mother was already gone.


	13. Precious Jewel

Precious Jewel

By Pata Hikari

No men were allowed to be in the room where a woman was giving birth. Even his father, as powerful as he was in all other ways, bowed to this old custom.

Acuayla glanced at his father, no longer the powerful, near omnipotent man he had been before Acuayla had Changed; he now saw that his father was frail at times. His age was beginning to get to him.

"Father." He stated, "Please sit down. You have been around for nine other children before. Surely by now you are not so worried?" He always requested things of his father, nobody alive today can order him.

"Twice before I have seen a child come at the cost of the mother's life, Acuayla." His Father said in an authoritative tone, "You were such a case. I believe I have every right to be worried."

"I'm sorry." He quietly said. Giving birth to a child was a difficult affair; the stress of the two souls separating had a chance of killing the mother.

"It is alright son." His father sighed, "I'm just worried about Rubania"

"I can understand that." Acuayla nodded.

The screams of a child suddenly pierced the air, a moment later the midwife came out of the room. Her face was grim…

"Is she well?" His father asked the midwife, who just sighed.

"She did not take the birth well, your Excellency." She answered quietly, "I fear her life may slip away soon…"

"No!" His father ran into the room, Acuayla following close behind.

-------------------------------------

Acuayla looked at the young woman. Rubania, his father's fourth wife. She was young, barely older then Acuayla. Yet there was a large difference between her and the previous three wives of his fathers. He had married her, a daughter of merchants of a lower caste, because he loved her. She was beautiful, born of a Feles and Goron. She was tall, with dark skin and expressive eyes. Deep red hair matched her skin, giving her the appearance of a Gerudo. Normally she looked strong, with powerful arms that could crush steel, but now, she was weak and tired, her vitality sapped. Her eyes closed, a child clutched in her hands.

"Rubania!" His father was by her side, "Are you…"

Rubania opened her eyes, themselves shining with love and affection. "Her… her name is… Likel…" She closed her eyes once more… her breath ceasing.

"No… oh Lord no…" His father collapsed by the bedside, his body shaking with sobs. "Why… what have I done…?" He looked up to the heavens, "What have I done wrong? Why must you take everything I love away? Why?"

The nurses and midwife were staying back, fearful of what his father might do in this state.

Acuayla walked over to the bedside.

Likel. A Goron name, meaning "Precious Jewel." A daughter.

A sister.

"Father…?" He watched as the grieving man took the child from his dead wife's arms. "What shall we do with the child…?"

"Likel…" His father whispered, "Acuayla…" He looked up at him, "Of all my sons, you are the one I trust most. Promise me, help Likel be happy… I don't want her to be hurt in this cruel world… support her when I can not."

The infant opened her eyes, they were a dark purple, seeming to open wide to the world. She smiled as she saw him.

"I… I will father." I whispered.


	14. Fairy Tale

Fairy Tale

By Pata Hikari

_Once upon a time the gods left a gift for mankind. _

"They did what?" He asked.

"They attacked Trelonda"

_This gift was placed in a Golden Land, that all could enter. _

His jaw dropped as the meters on the monitor rose higher and higher. "There are like, five hundred Class SSS people out there!"

_However people began to grow jealous and petty, they wanted the Golden Land for themselves._

"What's Raven doing!? Is that the Four Sword?"

"He's going to fight them off on his own…"

_Wars broke out, and countless numbers of people died._

"…how bad is it?"

"I'd say about Ninety-five percent of the population is gone."

_Finally, after a seemingly endless battle, Seven Sages appointed by the gods came down._

He picked up his sword, "We need to stop this at the source."

The other nodded, "Time to head to the old gateway… I guess."

_They sealed the Golden Land away, cutting mankind off from the gifts the gods had given them._

"…"

He slumped down, "This wasn't supposed to happen..."

He heard a click, and cold metal being pressed to the back of his head.

_Having fulfilled their duty, the Sages left the world._

"You survived." He said flatly, not even bothering to turn around, he knew who she was.

"You abandoned me, you betrayed me…"

"Yes. I know. We did what we had to do. And now I'm the only one left."

_Waiting to be reborn once more to do bidding of the gods. _

"We're alone now."

"I know. Are the Children safe?"

"The Deku Tree has taken them all in, they'll survive through him."

"…do it. I need to join the rest of them. I know that's what you want to do anyways."

"…damn you Makan."

_To protect humanity from its own foolishness._

She pulled the trigger.


	15. The Birth of a World

The Birth of a World

By Pata Hikari

Chaos.

It is the most basic form of Existence. It was everything, yet nothing at the same time. It is Paradox. It has no beginning, it is merely born from the Void.

And then Seven came. Where did they came from. Did they have a beginning? Will they have an end? None know.

Four sisters and three brothers. Two Creators. Four Destroyers. One Who Was Neither.

Look at this. A Creator Sister spoke, young in heart if not in mind. It is nothing. Let us make it something.

I agree. A Destroyer Brother, the eldest in a family of gods, answered. Perhaps something new shall come of this.

I wish to go first. A Destroyer Sister, strong and confident, took the Chaos. I shall try to create. The Destroyer transformed into a fiery bird. She flew into the Chaos. Twisting it, shaping it into what she desired. The Chaos changed, becoming stone, fire and darkness. The newly changed Chaos was now a burning mass of matter that had very little difference from that of the Chaos from which it was formed. With it, the Destroyer Sister gained a new name. Earthshaper.

Look, sister. The Clever Destroyer Brother examined the burning darkness. You have created pure destruction. You are poor at making Law.

Then I shall take over where she failed. A Creator Sister, wise and kind in all things, took the Fires and the Stone and the Darkness. She opened her mind, pouring out her wisdom. Light came to hold back the Darkness, Water quenched the Fires, and Time wore down even the strongest stones. Now there is Law in this place. The Creator Sister looked down at the effort, gaining a new name as well. Lawgiver.

There is yet more missing. The tricksome Destroyer Sister spoke. This place is almost a world now. Shall we destroy it now?

I do not know. Earthshaper responded. I have enjoyed creating for once. Perhaps we should not destroy it? Perhaps we should finish it, and watch what happens?

Humph. The Eldest Destroyer spoke, We have had no need to keep something that has been created before. Why is this different?

Because it is the first time a Destroyer has Created. The Young Creator Sister answered. This is special. I can feel it. Do any protest me adding to it?

None did.

Very well. The Young Creator went down to the place. Once there she cut a lock of her hair and cast it on the ground. The hair took root, becoming plants. She then cut her skin, causing her blood to spill upon the newly created plants. Her blood grew and spread, becoming animals. As her injuries healed, she gained the name Lifebringer. Then she turned back to her family.

There is much life. Lawgiver said. Yet none of it can follow Law as we know it.

I did not wish to create Life that could follow Law. Lifebringer looked back upon the new world.

Well, I do. The Eldest Destroyer announced. Life is useless if it can not follow Law. The Eldest took the hand of Lifebringer. Take me down the world.

As you wish, brother. Lifebringer took the Eldest to the world. She then took a piece of the Eldest' Soul. She then plunged it into the Stone, the Fire, the Darkness, the Light, the Water, Time and Life. From this piece of the Eldest' Soul came forth many beings. Humans, Life that could follow Law.

Look. Lawgiver said with joy. We have created Children!

The Eldest looked down at the humans as they struggled with their fresh existence. These beings came from my soul? He said. They are pitiful!

They are still young. Lifegiver said. Give them time.

Time? Such pitiful beings will never be great. The Eldest turned away from the humans. Gaining the name Forsaker as he did.

Interesting. The Clever Destroyer examined the Humans. You put too much into them, Sister, they can feel our presence.

The Tricksome Destroyer laughed. What a foolish mistake! What now, Sister?

Earthshaper answered. We shall speak to these Children. Perhaps we can guide them. Making them something more. She opened her soul. Allowing the humans to see a part of her.

That is a good idea. Lawgiver did the same. Lifebringer soon followed.

The Tricksome Destroyer laughed again. More mistakes Sisters? I shall ensure you make no more. She touched the humans, giving them Power. Power to touch the souls of the Three who had opened themselves to mortals. Now they can gain some of your power. Yet you can not control them when they do. With that she gained the name Troublemaker.

Ha! Amusing little trick Sister! Forsaker laughed along with Troublemaker.

The Clever destroyer looked upon the humans. Let us see what happens when these humans learn of war. He drew his sword and thrust it into the world, a human grasped it and his heart became greedy. Using the sword and the power of the Three he caused much destruction. And with is the Clever Destroyer gained the name Wargifter

What have you done? Lifegiver asked.

Wargifer laughed. I have taught the humans that they can kill each other. They destroy themselves with your power, is it not amusing? You were right, this is better then if we had destroyed it out right.

How dare you Three pervert our creation. Lawgiver felt her wrath growing. If you interfere again in our world then we shall strike you down. She drew her sword.

Attack us and we the Destroyers shall strike you down. Forsaker drew his sword..

Not if we end you first. Earthshaper's arms were aflame.

It is your fault for gaining attachment to a thing you created. Troublemaker's sword desired blood.

And so the family became enemies. For a moment it appeared there would be bloodshed.

Then the one who was neither creator nor destroyer spoke.

Brothers. Sisters. He drew his sword, and his was the greatest of their swords. Why do you fight?

Because they want to destroy what we have created. Earthshaker, Lawgiver, and Lifebringer argued.

We have always destroyed what you have created. How is this different? Forsaker, Troublemaker and Wargifter argued in return.

We have grown to love this creation.

You care too much, your interference will only bring ruin.

Is that not what you desire?

We desire destruction of glorious and beautiful things. An ugly ruin is not a thing to destroy.

Enough! The One Who Was Neither thrust his sword between them. I can see our family must go our separate ways. He turned and used his sword to cleave the world in two. One world shall house the power of the creators, the other shall be left to the humans. If humans are strong and wise they will find your power, Earthshaper, Lawgiver, and Lifebringer.

He turned to the destroyers. When Ragnarök comes you shall be allowed to interfere directly in this world again, to destroy it as you see fit. However, if Ragnarök never comes and you interfere, I shall strike you down with my sword. And so the one who was neither gained the named Divider and Arbiter.

And so it is said that the three Destroyers immoderately began to plot and scheme. They began to try and bring about Ragnarök. And to this day they are trying, we must forever pray to the Creators that they will save us.


End file.
